Secretly In Love
by Aingeal0220
Summary: AU FIC. AM are in college, taking up the same course, attending the same classes.
1. Welcome the College Years

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from The OC. I'm just a fan writing a fanfic. Please don't sue me.**

Alex, Marissa and Summer are incoming college freshmen.

Jodie is already in college. She's older by a year from the other three girls.

Marissa and Summer are best friends since high school, so are Alex and Jodie.

Ryan is Alex's best friend who lives in Spain.

Seth is Alex's Brother.

Lindsay is Marissa's older sister. She's as old as Jodie.

Kirsten and Sandy are Seth and Alex's parents.

Caleb and Julie are Marissa's parents.

Alex's surname would be Cohen. I have my purpose for that. So please don't get mad. Just read.

----

**Part I: Welcome the College Years**

In a small town in Oklahoma, giggles and screams can be heard. All from a certain house, a house where the Cohen's dwell.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Alex was practically bouncing of her bed when she got a letter from Harvard.

"I GOT IN! And guess what? I'm the only one in my high school batch to get it!" She was still bouncing but Seth already had enough.

"Pipe down! I know you're good. So pipe down will you?" Seth grabbed his sister to sit down.

"I'm going to call Jodie! She'll be happy. I mean Harvard how cool is that?" Alex folded the letter back and set it aside.

"Proud of you sis! Proud of you!" Seth went out of his sister's room.

Well, not without messing her hair.

----

Somewhere in the suburbs of Boston lived Marissa Cooper. She was a typical girl: loved shopping, new clothes, and new shoes. She also did well in school.

"Mom, I got the letter from Harvard. I'm accepted. Management." Marissa said nonchalantly to her mother.

"Good. But I was expecting you would get to Yale since most of your cousins go there. It's good honey. It's good." Julie replied with a soft sigh.

"Thanks mom…"

Marissa went to her room. Not knowing what to do. Another day in the Cooper household. She plopped herself to bed trying not to feel bad.

----

"Hey! How are you? And what did I do to have the pleasure of you call?" Jodie tried to be as charming as possible.

"**Well… I got to Harvard!"** Alex screamed at the other end of the line.

"Slow down tiger… I'm happy for you so… We'll both be in Boston… You in Harvard and me in Boston College…"

"**Yeah! Isn't that cool?"**

"Yeah… Cool… So where would you stay while studying here?"

"**Well we have our own apartment there. You can come live with me if you like! That'll be awesome!"**

"Yeah awesome." Jodie replied grinning at herself.

----

Seth and Alex were playing basketball on the yard when Kirsten hollered.

"Alex honey! Ryan's on the phone!"

"Coming!" Alex ran.

"**Hey squirt! Congrats! Heard you got to the big H!"**

"Yeah thanks! So how are you? Are you coming to visit any time soon?"

"**Sorry squirt. Doctors say I can't travel yet. But I promise I will soon."**

"Alright, promise to bring MnM's ok?" Alex was sounding like a kid asking for ice cream from her mom.

"**You bet! Hey… Don't grow up too fast ok? The thought of you as a grown woman scares me."** Ryan laughed.

"I won't." Alex replied with a slight giggle.

----

"Why do they have freshmen orientations again?" Marissa asked Summer who was checking her schedule.

Summer got into Harvard too, but had a different major, Psychology.

"… They want to welcome us with the school spirit which had been passed on to generations. And with close into the saying live your dreams. And if they're not cheesy they would say live it the Harvard way!"

"Right…" Marissa just rolled her eyes.

"And did I mention it also includes a pep rally for the university athletes who would rather play than read books?"

"No. But I'm sure you were going to tell me that. I have to go Sum. I need to get to whatever freshman block I am. See you later."

"Yeah later."

Amidst the growing student population looking for their classrooms, the two separate ways.

----

"I think I'm lost…" Alex thought to herself.

She wasn't really much of a city girl, much more a campus girl.

"OW!"

Alex suddenly realized she stepped on somebody's sandals.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't looking. So sorry…" Alex apologized sincerely.

"Would you please LOOK where you're going next time!" the girl was obviously irritated.

"I didn't mean to… I'm really sorry…" Alex felt she was about to cry.

The girl was just plain mean. Alex dropped her eyes in shame. The girl walked away. She looked the time, she had dismissed it. She took a look at the campus map again and found her way to her classroom.

"Alright! Hope I get to make new friends!" Alex whispered as she sported a sweet smile on her face.

The professor was nice and accommodating. Alex sat at the last row to be able to scan the room and look at future friends.

"Oh my god… She's in my block…" Alex scratched her head.

Just then the professor made an announcement.

"Ok kiddos, I'm going to arrange you alphabetically so you'll learn each others names faster. Most of the time we do this for freshmen, so I don't want to hear any complaints! Everybody gather your stuff and stand here next to me. When I call your last name take a seat. We start from the first row from the left. Ready?"

"Please don't let me seat beside her… Please don't let me sit beside her…" Alex mumbled to herself.

She was still mumbling when she heard the professor say her last name.

"COHEN!"

Alex took her seat. She started praying, begging God not to let her sit beside the mean girl.

"COOPER!"

When Alex saw the mean girl walk towards the seat beside her. She dropped her head on her desk. The girl didn't look at Alex. She just took her seat beside her.

"This is going to be some year…" Alex whispered slightly banging her head on the desk.


	2. That Freaking GYM Class

**Part II: That Freaking GYM Class**

Alex was in her Boston apartment arranging her new room. Jodie was helping out, bringing in some boxes of Alex's clothes. Seth was downstairs, fixing the TV with Sandy.

"So how was the first day of school?" Jodie asked.

She put away the boxes in the corner of the room while she helped Alex fix her room's curtains.

"School was bearable…" Alex sighed.

"Did you meet a lot of people?"

"I did… a few good ones… a few bad ones…"

"Bad ones huh… How did it go with those?" Jodie turned to look at her friend.

"I was just too clumsy I guess. I didn't notice she was there and I accidentally stepped on her… She ended up being my seatmate… and my lab partner… since her surname is alphabetically after mine…" Alex sat on a chair, breathing deeply.

"Come here tiger…" Jodie rubbed Alex's back.

"Just one person… I know you'll charm the others. So just be your wonderful self ok?" Jodie smiled at Alex.

"Yeah… Me and wonderful don't go together…" Alex sighed.

"Hey! Come on now… Lots of people in college… don't let one person mess it up ok? We're here for you too. Don't forget."

"Ok…" Alex gave Jodie a weak smile.

----

"**You mean she's nerdy, clumsy and dorky?"**

"Yes… And I'm stuck with her for half a year…" Marissa sulked.

"**She's nerdy that means you won't have problems with the grades. That's a plus right."**

"That is if my feet live to see it SUM!"

"**You know Riss, you tend to overreact… the person accidentally stepped on you once… ONCE Riss… ONCE!"**

"Well I'm definitely not talking to her unless it's official stuff."

"**Like… can I copy your homework?"** Summer chuckled on the other end.

"RIGHT! I mean no! SUMMER! I can do my homework just as well as she does. And I look good doing it."

"**Haven't seen her… So I will never know."**

----

"GYM class…" Alex walked through the campus, mentally trying to remember the teacher's name.

In case she got into the wrong class, she would have a back-up plan to look for her class.

"Oh God she's here… this early… oh dear…." Alex caught sight of Marissa who was the first to arrive at the gym.

Instead of approaching and saying hi, Alex opted to sit on a corner away from Marissa. She didn't really want to get yelled at or be shooed. Most of the students came in 10 minutes later.

"COHEN!" A man shouted from across the gym.

Alex stood up. The man came over to talk to Alex.

"Aren't you going to try out for the team? You can skip GYM class if you get in." It was one of the coaches. He was also their GYM teacher.

"I promised my parents I'd focus on studying." Alex replied smiling.

"You can always change your mind. Tell us when you do." The man gave Alex a pat on the back then walked on to meet the rest of the class.

"… We are going to play team sports. The sport assigned to your class is basketball. I will split you into teams. When I read your names go to your respective teams ok?"

"I hope we get Cohen. I've seen her play." Marissa heard a girl say.

As the class was divided, Alex didn't end up with Marissa on the same team, which was prayers answered for Alex. Most of the people Alex was with were friendly and were happy to have her. Marissa on the other hand would rather watch the game than play it. She had trouble handling the ball. Then it was game time: Marissa's team VS Alex's team.

Alex's team was doing alright. Alex made the plays. Marissa's team was doing alright too. Marissa watched Alex unknowingly from the sidelines. She had perfect biceps and legs for someone who never worked out. She snapped out of it when their team had to field her in. Marissa would have said no, but every girl in class should play to pass.

Marissa was doing alright not until one of Alex's teammate, Tiff, stole the ball from her. She tried to run after her but she slipped, ass first. Most of the girls were either laughing or giggling. Only Alex took notice of her and helped her up.

"Are you ok? Here let me help you…"

Alex gave Marissa a hand. She couldn't help but be amazed with the sensation.

"To think I yelled at her before… She's still helping me…" Marissa thought.

"You better sit in the bench for a while." Alex said smiling.

"Oh yeah… sure…" Marissa felt embarrassed.

Alex didn't care if Marissa was mean to her the first day. Marissa was just a person who needed a hand, to Alex that was enough to help.

"Move on Cohen! She'll live." The professor shouted.

Alex gave Marissa a smile then left for the game.

Marissa watched Alex as she played. She was great. It was like watching a girl version of Jason Williams.

"She must be gay. She has to be." Marissa whispered.

----

"HEY GUYS! We have two hours before our next class. Let's grab lunch!" A girl yelled across the locker in front of Marissa.

"OW…" Marissa felt slight pain on her back.

"You alright?" Alex was fixing her shoe.

Her locker was just right beside Marissa's.

"I'm fine… Thanks." Marissa smiled.

"Wow nice smile. She should smile more often." Alex mentally told herself as she smiled back.

"I'll catch you later." Alex took her back pack then walked out of the locker room.

"She's cute…" Marissa whispered.

"Did I just say that?" Marissa asked herself surprised at her previous comment.

She shook her head then walked it off.


	3. Cafeteria Boredom

**Part III: Cafeteria Boredom**

Alex was trying to solve a Trigonometry exercise due by the afternoon. Her friends, Dianne and Bianca were eating their lunches. Tiffany and Ching read their Harry Potter books. A few tables away from Alex were Marissa. She sat with Summer. They were busy doing their respective homework. Summer casually gave Alex glances. She tried to be discrete to avoid being caught.

"She looks like a nice person. You sure you don't want to have her as a buddy?" Summer whispered to Marissa.

"She IS a nice person, SUM."

"That's not what you told me a week ago." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Why are we talking about her? You're into her?" Marissa asked.

"OF COURSE NOT! I'm straight, remember?"

"You're saying I'm gay?" Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"No… I'm just saying…"

But before she could continue… Marissa threw a piece of paper at her to shut her up.

A guy walked to where Marissa and Summer where. He put his books on the table.

"Hi girls." Luke said.

"Uh… do we know you? And please take your things off OUR table!" Summer said extremely annoyed.

"Cool it. I'm not here for you." Luke smirked then turned to Marissa.

"Your friend sure is interesting." He took Marissa book.

"Give that BACK! I'm doing my homework. Unlike you, I like to pass." Marissa threatened to scream.

Alex although away from their table, heard them. She was about to stand up.

"Don't Alex. They'll be fine. Just another jock." Tiffany said as she took Alex's hand.

"I'm just going to ask about our homework." Alex smiled.

She stood up, took her book, and then went to Marissa's table. Luke still had Marissa's book. He looked as if he intended to hold it for the rest of the break period.

"Hey buddy. Can you excuse me for a while…" Alex took the book from Luke's hand.

"I'm just going to ask my friends here about our homework." Alex smiled as she handed Marissa her book.

"Thanks." Marissa smiled back.

"Who do you think you are twerp?" Luke held on to Alex's shoulder.

"Oh nobody. I'm just trying to ask help about my homework." Alex pointing at her Trigonometry book.

"Right. Look… go wherever you should be… like the library or something. These girls got a date with me." He grinned and tried to pose like a muscle man of some sort.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't know they were into brainless, varsity wannabes." Alex made a mock apology.

"Wannabes? I'm the captain of the basketball team freshman!" He replied angrily.

"As far as I know Damien Carter is the Captain of the men's basketball team. Are you sure? Or were you talking about the girl's team?" Everybody who was by an earshot chuckled with Alex's reply.

This didn't make Luke happy of course.

"Ok twerp. You and me on the gym, tonight at six. We settle this by a game of one on one basketball."

"Sure." Alex replied without looking at Luke.

She scanned her book pretending to look for a particular page. Luke pushed her left shoulder.

"I'm going to make you look like an ass for meddling twerp."

Alex slowly brought her gaze to Luke. Her eyes were filled with confidence and fire.

"Bring it on…" She smirked.

----

It was 3PM, and the class was attending their biology subject. The professor was writing notes on the board for their experiment. Marissa felt she had to say something to Alex. She felt she owed the girl.

"Hey…" Marissa gently nudged her seatmate who was writing her notes in pure concentration.

"Oh… Uh… Hey…" Alex smiled.

"I don't know what's going to happen later but I want to thank you for helping us out." Marissa smiled back.

"Anything for friend." Alex said casually, turning away from Marissa to write again.

Marissa looked at Alex for a few seconds. She smiled then continued to write her notes too.

----

"That girl is going to pay!" Luke screamed in the men's locker room.

"Who?" Another jock asked.

"ALEX COHEN! I'm going to make her eat basketball dust!" Luke exclaimed slamming his locker.

"I doubt that." Luke heard another voice say.

"Who are you to say that?" Luke turned to see the person.

"The school was scouting her to field in the girls' team. She got in but she refused to play." It was Damien, the Captain of the basketball team.

"UCONN and UCLA were after her too." He added as he took off his shoes.

"That doesn't mean she can beat a guy. On court, one on one." Luke replied grinning.

"I sincerely doubt that."

"What makes you say so?" Luke asked.

"I hear she practices with her brother, who's taller than you are. And considering you're almost as tall as her, she can either beat you off the dribble or shoot over you."

"I can put up a good defense. I spent a month training with the team!" Luke replied proudly.

"I guess I could give you that." Damien smiled.

----

"So are you going to watch?" Summer asked.

They were in the library doing some research.

"What time is it?" Marissa stood up to check the library clock.

"30 minutes to go. Are you going to watch?" Summer asked again.

"I have to. She shouldn't be doing that if it weren't for me…" Marissa buried her face on the book.

"There… There… You got a… girl knight and shining armor… for a friend." She rubbed Marissa's back reassuringly.

"I hope she wins. I don't want her to embarrass herself because of me…" Marissa tapped her hand on the table.

"I'm sure she will." Summer smiled.


	4. Game Time

**Part IV: Game Time**

The gym was filled with students from all years. They were anticipating a win from Mr. Luke over cute girl Alex. But they were also curious how Alex would overcome such odds in case they were wrong.

Alex was first to arrive. She was accompanied by her friends. She wore a black shirt and white shorts. She scanned the gym then continued to stretch out in the sidelines.

Marissa, who was watching, hid herself among the crowds along the fifth row of the center bleachers. She was praying for Alex. She smiled when she noticed Alex demeanor: she was cool as ice.

Then the big jock Luke came. He wore the varsity uniform, just to emphasize he was included in the team's lineup. He grinned proudly, constantly waving to the crowd.

Damien appeared from the crowd and volunteered himself to referee the game. He motioned the two to go to center court.

"Strictly basketball... You know the rules of the game right. Just square it off one on one. Winner's outs... Race to 5 people. Got it?"

"Got it!" The two replied.

Luke got the first possession because of a coin toss. He grinned at Alex. He dribbled between his legs, grinning.

Alex proceeded to give her defensive stance. She didn't look at Luke. She concentrated on the ball.

Luke slowly backed down on Alex. Alex was almost the same built he was. He could barely move an inch. Luke turned around, making his elbows rise, hitting Alex's chin in the process. Alex backed away. He took the opportunity to lay the ball down the hoop.

"FOUL!" Damien shouted.

The crowd was in shock. Luke was playing dirty. Marissa got worried. She stood up to see if her friend was alright. Alex was fine. But there was a small amount blood coming out of her lips.

"It's ok. Give him the point and the ball!" Alex shouted.

Alex – 0 ; Luke – 1

This stunned everybody, even Luke.

"Nice Cohen. Just took you to school huh?" Luke smirked.

"Nah… I'll take you to basketball school. Right now." Alex smiled she gave her defensive stance.

"Right… like you can…" Luke didn't continue.

He faked Alex then ran. Thinking he went pass Alex, he went straight to shoot the ball. When he was about to, the ball was no longer in his hands. It was with Alex. Alex grinned.

"Lesson one: Never shoot the ball… if you don't have the ball…" Alex grinning as she dribbled.

Luke just shook his head. Luke took his defensive stance.

"Lesson two" Alex started walking slowly, turned her back on Luke to back him down. Luke anticipated the she was going to post up so he didn't move a budge. But to his surprise, Alex turned around and made a fade away shot.

SWISH!

"Always anticipate a jump shot." Alex grinned as Damien passed her the ball.

Alex – 1 ; Luke – 1

The crowd was in amazement. Most of their jaws dropped, even Marissa's.

"Lesson three" Alex dribbled along the three point line creating distance between her and Luke.

She started dribbling slowly then faster as she walked to meet up Luke. He stood his ground, his arms up to avoid another jump shot from Alex. Would have been good defense, but Alex had other plans. She spun around him, leaving him to make another lay – up.

SWISH!

"Never give space for a spin around." Alex took hold of the ball.

Alex – 2 ; Luke – 1

There were cheers from the crowd. Marissa was all smiles.

"Lesson four" Alex smiled.

She dribbled again. Running this time. Luke was able to cut her off, but Alex wasn't about to let up. She ended up creating an under goal stab.

SWISH!

"Defend till the last inch of the freakin' basketball court!" Alex said with intensity.

Alex – 3 ; Luke – 1

"Still ok big guy?" Alex asked as Damien handed her the ball again.

Luke didn't answer. He made deep breaths and took his defensive stance once more.

Seeing that Luke stood with legs slightly separated, Alex decided to become creative. She dribbled the ball between Luke's legs, caught it while running then shot it for another point. The crowd went wild.

SWISH!

Alex – 4 ; Luke – 1

Alex smiled as she was passed the ball again. She scanned the crowd and saw Marissa looking at her. Alex gave her a playful wink. Earning her Marissa's smile.

"Game point big guy. You think you can still stop me?" Alex asked a severely humiliated Luke.

Luke didn't answer. He cleared his throat and stood his ground in front of Alex. He stared at Alex's eyes, they were on fire.

They were beyond the arc. Alex decided to end this duel. She had homework to finish.

"Last lesson for today big guy." Alex stared at Luke.

She shot the ball without looking at the hoop. Her eyes didn't leave Luke's. Luke turned to watch where the ball was going.

SWISH!

Alex – 5 ; Luke – 1

"Practice makes perfect." Alex grinned then walked away.

The crowd went nuts. Wilder than they have ever been. Some were jumping and screaming. Alex disappeared with her friends. Nobody else really noticed.

"How did she do that? I was sure she was looking in my eyes all the time…" Luke asked in shock.

"She practices threes with a blind-fold on." Damien smiled and walked away.


	5. My Friend In You

**Part V: My Friend in You**

It was a week after Alex took Luke to her version of a basketball clinic. Normally, Alex would be hanging out with Dianne and the others. She got caught up with her Trigonometry homework. She was working alone in a kiosk in front of the library when Marissa saw her. Marissa took the chance.

"Hey…" Marissa gave Alex a pat on the back.

"Uh… Hi!" Alex smiled then took her books to give space for her.

She gladly took it.

"Having trouble with our homework again?"

Alex nodded, biting the tip of her pen. Alex wasn't dumb in school. In fact she was smart. She just had problems remembering formulas.

"I can help you if you want. I'm done with mine anyway." Marissa offered.

"If it's no trouble… I'm really running out of patience…"

"Well, you have to be patient with numbers." Marissa smiled as she took out her pen and notes.

They spent the rest of the day doing Alex's homework. Marissa transferred from seating in front of Alex to beside her. This made teaching Alex a lot faster. Both didn't really mind being that close to each other.

Summer passed by where they were. She intended to go to the library, but she saw them getting cozy. She stayed to watch from a distance.

They turned to do their Economics homework. Marissa's pen fell on the bottom of the table. Instinctively both of them bent to get the pen, hitting each others head.

"SORRY!" They both said.

Smiling, Alex took the pen herself. She then gave it to Marissa.

They both stared at each others eyes for a moment. Not really knowing why. They blushed when they realized they were staring at each other.

Summer giggled from a distance as she saw the exchange. She then decided it's best to leave her friend. She skipped towards the library.

"Um… I have to go home now. My roommate might get worried. Thank you for the help." Alex stood up.

"You're welcome. Glad I could help you." Marissa smiled.

"See you on Monday." Alex smiled back.

"See you Monday."

They both walked separate ways.

----

**You know Jodie, you have to tell her. You can't lie to her like nothing is happening.**

"I can't do that. She's young. She's fragile. I can't give her that now."

**If you don't ask her now, when will you? You'll lose this one. Believe me.**

"Look, wait… I think she's here… I'll settle this. I'll try to find a way to be subtle."

Jodie hanged up the phone and opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to finish my homework at school."

"Oh, I was about to call you. I was beginning to worry…" Jodie replied as she took some of Alex's books.

"A friend helped me out. Remember the girl I stepped on…"

Jodie raised an eyebrow.

"She's your friend now?"

"No. I mean yes I guess. She's my lab partner and stuff. She helped me with my homework so I guess we're friends now. She's cute too you know. Really cute..." Alex replied.

She threw her bag on the couch and went straight to the kitchen. She left not knowing Jodie has grown upset with her last remarks.

----

"Hey Riss… Anything you would like to share to me?" Summer asked casually as she took her clothes out of her bag.

"Nothing." Marissa replied.

They were watching reruns of Once and Again.

"Are you sure…?" Summer asked playfully.

"Yes…" Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Well I saw you today with someone…" Summer said lying with Marissa in bed.

"I was with a lot of people Sum…"

"Well this particular person is cute…"

"Cute? You're into the person? Who?" Marissa turned to look at Summer.

"I'm not into the person please... I was actually thinking you might be…"

"Get out! I'm not into anybody…"

"Right..."

"Who are we talking about anyway?"

"Alex…"

"She's a friend Sum…"

"But she's cute right?"

"A little…" Marissa replied slightly blushing.

"That's what I said." Summer grinned.

----

"Hi Ry… Sorry I called… Are you sleeping?"

**I'm ok squirt. Need help with something?**

"Well… sort of… I think I like someone I'm not supposed to like…"

**Why would you say you're not supposed to like the person?**

"Well she's a friend. A new friend. I hardly know her. She was bitchy before… But she's extremely nice now."

**Well… Just follow your heart. If you heart is willing. Just go. You won't know till you try.**

"Ok. Thanks Ry… Call me back soon ok?"

**I will squirt. Stop thinking about stuff aside from school. Concentrate remember?**

"I will. Bye Ryan."

Alex didn't realize Jodie was eavesdropping.

"I'm not going to lose you Alex. I won't…"


	6. Changes

**Part VI: Changes**

Alex woke up to the scent of fresh eggs and bacon for breakfast. She stood up and washed her face, then proceeded to the kitchen. She saw Jodie making breakfast.

"Wow… What's up with you this morning?" Alex scratched her head as she sat down on a dining chair.

"Oh… Nothing… Just thought I should make you breakfast." Jodie brought Alex a plate and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"What's that for?" Alex was utterly surprised.

"For being adorable in the morning…" Jodie cupped Alex's cheeks and gave her a grin.

"Ok…" Alex was too shocked to say anything else.

----

"You know, you dress a lot better now." Lindsay commented as Marissa was giving finishing touches on her outfit before school.

"Um… Thanks!" She gave Lindsay a smile.

"School's ok?" Lindsay sat up on her bed.

"Uhum… Never been better." Marissa gave her sister a smirk.

----

Monday morning at school, Alex and Marissa did their best to study hard. There were times they would glance or smile at each other. There were also slight touches because one of them needed the others attention for a specific question. But neither of them was brave enough to say anything about what they really feel even if they had the chance. They were just too scared.

"Hey guys where would we do our Halloween party?" Tiffany asked as the professor went out of the room.

"Don't know…" Dianne replied.

"We should have it on someone's house which is near the premises. Most of us live on dorms." Bianca interjected.

"We could have it at our house." Marissa joined in.

Alex was just silent over the conversation. She was reading some stuff on their previous lessons in Accounting. Marissa took notice. She took Alex's hand.

"Hey… You alright?" Marissa gazed at Alex.

"Uh… Yeah… I'm fine… Just not a party person that's all." Alex gave Marissa's hand a slight squeeze then let it go.

"Are you sure…?" Marissa tried to look worried but in truth she was disappointed Alex had to let go.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Just a little confused..." Alex stood up.

"I'll catch you after lunch?" Marissa asked halting Alex's movements.

"Yeah…" Alex gave Marissa a weak smile then walked out the room.

Marissa sadly gazed at her fleeing friend. She stood and walked out the room too.

----

"Jodie I'm home!" Alex shouted as she opened the door.

"I'm in the kitchen."

Alex dropped her bag on the floor then went to the kitchen. She came in to a surprise.

"Dinner by candlelight…?" Alex asked confused.

"Uhum…" Jodie replied.

"Who's your date?" Alex turned her gaze to Jodie.

"You… Silly…" Jodie gave her a wink.

"Me?" Alex was really confused now.

Jodie walked slowly to where Alex was standing. She's not going to lose this one. Not just yet.

"Yes… You…" Jodie brought her lips to Alex's kissing her softly.

----

Marissa was having dinner with her family. They were discussing some issues about politics. Marissa didn't feel like joining in the conversation. She was caught up with her last conversation with Alex. There was something bothering Alex. She decided to give her a call. She was about to stand up.

"Where are you going young lady? You haven't finished your food yet." Julie asked.

"I'm just going to call a friend. I forgot to ask her something." Marissa answered politely.

"This friend of yours, is she credible? Does she come from a wealthy family?"

Marissa dropped her eyes. She didn't know much about Alex. She didn't know what to tell her mother. Lindsay felt sorry for her sister.

"Mother… She hardly knows her classmates it's been just months. Not years. Besides she spends more time with Summer." Lindsay rolled her eyes.

Julie just gave out a long disappointed breath. Caleb didn't care. He was busy reading the latest stock report.

Marissa gave a weak smile then stood up. She went up to their room and looked for Alex's number. When she found it she dialed the number.

"Hello… Can I speak to Alex?" Marissa asked.

**She's in the shower. Who's this?**

"It's her friend. Marissa."

**I'll just tell her to call you back.**

"Ok. Thank you. Um… To whom am I speaking with again?"

**Jodie. Her girlfriend.**


	7. Waking Up

**Part VII: Waking Up**

**WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HER DO THAT?**

"Ry she just gave me a kiss that's all. I didn't declare endless love for her…" Alex replied.

**You know you're lying to her. You like someone else.**

"I know. She knows that too…"

**Then why did she kiss you?**

"I don't know… She's my best friend Ry… I can't just push her back."

**I didn't say you should push her back. I'm just saying you shouldn't have let her kiss you.**

"I know. I just… I don't know… I didn't want her to get upset."

**Alex… You can't be everything to everybody. You have to hurt people sometimes. Be honest… Come on squirt. If you really care for Jodie, you'll tell her the truth. If you care for Marissa, you'll tell her too. At least they know what they are getting into.**

"And my parents…? What would they say? They'll kick me out…" Alex tone's was scared.

**Squirt… if they kick you out. I'm flying there to be your guardian. I'll make you graduate in Harvard with or without their help.**

"But you can't do that… You're sick…"

**You can't change who you are Alex. Besides, I'm sure Harvard needs a new shooting guard next season. **

"Yeah you're right." Alex slowly showed a smile on her face.

----

"She's been like that since last night." Lindsay said as she peeked through the bedroom door.

She was afraid Marissa might throw another pillow at her. Or better yet… a figurine.

"What was the last thing she did before she went all mopey and moody?" Summer asked.

"She made this phone call to a friend of hers. I think it was Alex. Yes, Alex."

"Ah… I see. I'll try and cheer her up." Summer replied and entered the room.

Lindsay closed the bedroom room to respect her sister's privacy.

"Hey Riss… How are you?" Summer asked as she sat beside Marissa's bed.

Marissa didn't answer. She just stared at the ceiling.

"Something wrong Riss? Your sister said you've been throwing pillows at her…"

Still no answer.

"Did something happen with Alex?" Summer went straight to the point.

"Nothing happened to Alex." Marissa answered emotionless.

"So what's up with you then? Summer asked.

No answer.

"Did Alex say something to you?" Summer had grown impatient.

"She didn't." Marissa replied.

"Then what gives?"

No answer.

"You know I can't help you if you don't talk!" Summer was frustrated now.

Still no answer.

"Why can't you just tell me huh? You used to tell me stuff since we were in third grade! I mean…"

Marissa cut her off.

"She has a girlfriend."

"…huh uh what?"

"She has a girlfriend." Marissa stared at the ceiling, not even blinking.

"I didn't know Alex had a girlfriend."

"Well she has…"

"Did Alex tell you that?"

"No. I spoke to the girl. I was looking for her. I called her. That girl answered." Marissa closed her eyes.

"Riss…"

"I'm fine Sum… I'll be fine…" Marissa left out a soft sigh.

----

School was less than bearable for them. Alex and Marissa managed to maintain a civil relationship without getting into a heated argument. Alex felt Marissa's contained anger whenever their eyes met. Marissa on the other hand avoided much staring. She would turn her gaze away whenever she looked at Alex. She didn't want to melt into Alex's sad eyes. Every thing was kept bottled up inside. Not until one day in gym class.

They were practicing shooting hoops. Of course Alex didn't have a problem. Marissa did though. Then it was time to practice passing. Marissa was with her team when she saw Alex giggling with another girl. She didn't know the other girl. It was a girl from the other class. It seemed she wanted Alex's autograph. Marissa couldn't take it anymore. She could hardly think of what Alex was doing with her girlfriend. Seeing girls flirt around Alex was more than she could take.

Alex was just being nice to the girl when she felt a ball hit the back of her head. Every body else was in shock. Marissa just threw the ball at Alex.

"Hey! What was that for?" Alex rubbed the back of her head.

It hurt.

Marissa didn't answer. She turned away, and then walked towards the girls' locker room.

"I'm talking to you!" Alex shouted as she started to follow Marissa.

Marissa stopped dead in her tracks. But she didn't look back.

"I'm talking to you. It would be nice if you turn your face towards me." Alex demanded.

"Who are you to demand such?" Marissa turned to face Alex.

Her eyes were angry. She turned again and walked.

Every one in class was staring at Alex. They were trying to see what she would do next. Alex looked around. She had to make Marissa apologize. She followed to the locker rooms.

The locker rooms were empty. The other students didn't dare enter the premises. They wouldn't want to be there if all hell breaks loose.

"Marissa!" Alex shouted.

Marissa didn't move. She sat on the bench in front of their lockers.

"I don't think I deserved getting a ball thrown on my head!" Alex added as she walked nearer Marissa.

Marissa didn't answer though. She didn't look at Alex either. This fumed Alex even more.

"You know you've been all bitchy these passed few days. I don't really know what's going on with you. I mean you hardly talk to me…" Alex continued on not realizing Marissa was standing up.

"… I know you have a wonderful side of you… and I know it's just been weeks…" Alex still had her motor mouth running.

Marissa on the other hand was staring at Alex, who had her eyes glued to anywhere but Marissa.

"… I just want you to know if you're mad at me you don't have to throw balls at me. I don't want to get hurt physically… I mean…"

But before Alex could finish, Marissa held Alex closer then kissed her fiercely. Every inch of sensation produced heat around their bodies. Alex eyes opened wide, Marissa's on the otherhand closed. Alex hands held on to Marissa's waist as she closed her eyes. Marissa's hand traveled then rested on Alex's shoulder holding Alex closer. It felt as though she wanted to be as close to her as humanly possible. But before Alex could do anything further, Marissa suddenly pulled away. Her eyes still closed. Alex opened her eyes with the loss of Marissa's lips on hers. Her lips were still burning. They stared at each other. Then slowly Marissa backed off. She gave Alex one last look her face, still emotionless, and then walked out the door. She left Alex standing alone on the locker room, completely stunned.


	8. Biology Sucks

**VIII: Biology Sucks?**

Halloween was fast approaching. Most of the girls in the class were preparing for possible arrangements at Marissa's house. Marissa didn't really pay any attention. She was busy scribbling her notes. Alex just sat beside her. She would shoot Marissa short glances at times. Or she would just nod at any question that required her response. Aside from the two of them, nobody really knew what happened in the locker room the week before. They haven't really spoken to each other since then.

Alex was frustrated. Jodie was giving her a hard time back in the apartment, and Marissa had completely alienated her. She turned to look at Marissa one more time.

"No one ever kissed me like she did. It's so… addicting… I can't… I can't stop thinking about it… I have to know why she had to make me feel that… I have to know…" Alex thought.

Because of her aggravation, she slightly banged her head to her desk.

Marissa who looked through the corner of her eye saw Alex.

"Cute but weird. Just the way I like it." Marissa said to herself then smiled as she took her attention to her notes.

"Ok class… I'm going to group you into twos. You have a research paper to be passed next week. Now since we're in college, I hope you're going to be as serious to this paper like it was your accounting ledgers…"

The crowd broke into soft whispers, anticipating a very boring subject to work on the next few days. All eyes were on the teacher as he called out the names. Of course, Alex ended up Marissa. Both sighed softly, careful not to let the other hear it.

"Now that we're done with your grouping, let's proceed to the topic."

"Mr. Clover, are we going to kill insects and stuff?" A student asked.

"No. You would rather find this entertaining." The teacher smiled.

He started to write on the board.

REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEM

Everybody in the room dissolved in giggles and whispers. Marissa just wrote the topic down. Alex on the other hand… continued to bang her head on the desk.

"This isn't happening…" Alex mumbled.

"Now again, I would want you to be as serious as possible. Learn about it. Research about it and then report it next week."

"Sir...? Do we research on the topic first hand? Like experience-wise?" A guy raised his hand.

He earned more giggles from the class and a slight glare from Mr. Clover.

"Whatever you do Mr. Samuels to obtain such knowledge, don't let me know. Just give me a good research paper. Class dismissed." The teacher grinned.

----

"So how are you Riss?" Summer asked as they ate lunch in the cafeteria.

"I'm fine. I have some research to be done."

"Want me to help?"

"No. It's ok. I have a group mate."

"Really? Who?"

"Alex." Marissa replied nonchalantly

"Are you sure that's ok? I mean you've been…"

Marissa cut her off.

"I'll be fine." Marissa took a look at Summer then ate her lunch.

----

"Jodie, Marissa's coming here tomorrow. We have to make our research paper." Alex told Jodie as pleasantly as she could.

"Why would you invite her here?" Jodie glared.

"For one, this is my house, my apartment. Two, she said her parents are home and there will be no space since they have a party there."

"Don't you know she's after you?"

"No. She's not. She would have done that a week ago if she did." Alex replied with obvious irritation.

"Why would you think she would be after you if she did something a week ago?

"She kissed me."

"What?"

"SHE… KISSED… ME…" Alex pointed out.

"Why would you do that?" Jodie took a pillow and threw it at Alex.

Alex was fast enough to avoid it.

"Why do people throw things at me when they're upset?" Alex asked.

Jodie found another pillow. She threw it at Alex again. Alex avoided it.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT HER!" Jodie screamed.

She threw one of the figurines this time. Alex caught it by the hand.

"I can't she's my friend too. Please understand!" Alex begged.

She tried to be alert as possible in case Jodie threw something again.

"Jodie don't do this. You're my best friend!"

"That's all I am to you! I've been in love with you since the day I met you! And you can't even fall in love with me after all these years!" Jodie took another figurine then threw it at Alex.

Alex caught it then walked closer to Jodie who was about to have a breakdown. Alex held onto Jodie.

"Come on Jodie… If you love me that much you have to let this go… I can't lie to you Jodie… I can't fall for you that way… You're like my big sister…" Alex cried softly.

Jodie hanged on to Alex. They both cried.

----

"Aren't you supposed to meet Alex today?" Summer asked.

"Yeah why?"

Marissa was taking shots of vodka after classes. Summer didn't really know what they were for.

"Now why would you want to get drunk when you meet up with the girl who broke your heart? Don't you think you want to make her drool instead of making her realize she made the right choice?"

Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"Well? That's what you are doing right now. Getting wasted and all." Summer shrugged.

"I can't stay sober when I'm around her. I end up like a speechless idiot."

"Well you're going to be a babbling idiot once you're done with that tonic." Summer shook her head.

----

Alex was watching cartoons when she heard someone at the door. She hurriedly stood up. When she opened the door, Summer was there… and so was Marissa who could barely stand up.

"Girlfriend's around?" Summer asked.

"Hello to you too. No… I don't have a girlfriend anyway. What gave you that idea?" Alex smiled as she led Summer and Marissa to the living room.

"Oh nothing. Now this one insisted on going here for your project. She's a bit tipsy but she'll be fine. My number is on her phone. Case you need anything. I have make-up classes at nine. So I'll just be back for her. Till then, can you please avoid giving her more?"

Alex laughed.

"I will take care of her. I promise." She smiled at Summer.

Alex helped Summer out the door. When she got back to the living room Marissa was standing up her back was facing Alex. Alex's jaw dropped when Marissa slowly took her top off. Good thing the curtains were close.

Marissa's skin was flawless. Alex couldn't take her eyes off of her. Her heart was racing now. She would have won the grand prix if her heart was only a F1 car. She was brought back to reality when Marissa spoke.

"I feel really hot… Would you mind if I take a shower first?"

Marissa turned her head. She covered the essentials but her skin was tempting to Alex already. Marissa was like a goddess, just waiting to be worshipped.

"Uh… Yeah... Sure. First door on the left. I'll just uh… get you some clothes to wear." Alex was still gawking.

Marissa turned then walked to where the bathroom was. Oblivious to what she has done. Alex was still standing there in the living room. She snapped out of it as Marissa disappeared into the bathroom.

"God I need ice… Lots of it…" Alex could only mumble.


	9. Too Hot To Handle

**Part IX: Too Hot To Handle?**

Alex took a couple of t-shirts and pajamas for Marissa to wear. She was constantly trying to think of cartoons, trigonometry, accounting and management just to avoid imagining Marissa's naked figure. Abusing her state of drunkenness is not a good start for a relationship. Or so she thinks. She left the clothes and the towel outside the bathroom door then went to the living room to start studying.

Marissa who was in shower took her clothes off. She turned the water on and let it cascade all over her body. She was smiling.

"Let's see how much you can take…"

In the living room, Alex was focusing on typing the first few chapters of their research paper on the Male Reproductive System. She was about to start on the Female Reproductive System. She put her laptop on the coffee table then sat on the floor. She rested her back on the couch.

Marissa emerged out of the bathroom. Alex didn't really realize that she was back. She just continued typing. Marissa grinned. She walked to the other end of the table. She wanted Alex to face her.

Alex noticed there was someone in front of her. She slowly turned her gaze to the body standing in front: wearing a big shirt and just probably her underwear. Alex cleared her throat. She slowly looked up and saw Marissa slowly leaning towards her. Her jaw dropped.

Marissa stopped and then she grinned.

"What are we working on again?" She asked Alex.

"Uh… project… biology…" Alex had a hard time making sentences.

She took a glass of iced tea which was on the coffee table and drank up straight. Marissa however decided to sit beside her.

"So… What have you finished yet?"

Alex who was trying to regain her exposure took a deep breath then replied.

"Uh… I've finished on the male part. What's left is on the female part."

"Interesting…" Marissa grinned as she took a book from the table.

Alex just sighed. This is going to be a long night.

----

Summer was waiting for class to start when some of the students yelled.

"Guys, there's a party at the gym tonight. It's not free but if we go take the whole class we can get in for half the price!"

Summer thought for a second. She could go to the party. Marissa is in safe hands anyway.

"COUNT ME IN GUYS!" Summer yelled as she sat to wait for class again.

----

Alex and Marissa were about to finish another chapter of their work when Marissa decided to put the ball on the court.

"So uh… Where's your girlfriend?" Marissa asked.

"I don't have one."

"I talked to her the other day. You have one."

"You mean Jodie?" Alex looked at Marissa.

"Yeah... Jodie."

"She's my GIRL FRIEND, with the space. My best friend..." Alex smiled then continued to type their project.

"Oh…" A smile crept out of Marissa's lips.

She scanned the table. She broke into a grin.

"Time to see how much you can handle..." Marissa thought.

She moved closer to Alex who was busy typing, leaning towards her. Her lips almost touched Alex's earlobes. Then she began to whisper.

"You know… we should add a few more interesting topics about that particular part of the female reproductive organ." Marissa pointed on the book.

Alex froze. Marissa's breath on her ears gave her shivers all over her body.

"God why do you have to torment me… I can't abuse this… She's drunk…" Alex thought as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Alex just continued typing.

She didn't dare turn to look at Marissa. She knew she was too close.

Smiling, Marissa knew Alex would not give in. But she had other ideas. She lightly bit a part of Alex's right earlobe, just enough for the other girl to feel it. She felt Alex straighten up to the bite.

Alex put her right hand on her ear, still feeling Marissa's bite. She turned to face Marissa who was grinning. They were facing each other… really close.

"What's that for?" Alex asked.

Marissa shrugged. She leaned closer to Alex then stopped. The distance could only make a paper fit.

"You're cute." Marissa said with a grin.

"What are you doing with me?" Alex asked.

She was drowning with the looks Marissa was giving her.

"Nothing..." Marissa smiled and turned to the books.

Alex stared at her for a few minutes. Not really knowing what was going on. She shook her head the continued to work on their project.

----

"PARTY TIME GUYS!" One of the students yelled.

Summer danced the night away with her classmates.

"I hope Marissa is taking everything well." She thought.

----

After a few hours, Marissa ended lying on the couch while Alex sat on the floor.

"We're done!" Alex exclaimed as she stretched out her arms.

She stood up. Marissa sat up on the couch.

"Great… I should call Summer."

"No it's ok. She told me she'll be back for you. You should watch some TV while I clean this up." Alex smiled as she took a hand on the books.

Marissa tried to scan for better shows she ended up watching a rerun on Once and Again's final episode.

Alex was closing the laptop when she took notice of the show.

"She looks like you." Alex said casually.

"Do you find her cute?" Marissa slowly stood up.

"No."

"You don't find her cute?" Marissa furrowed her brows.

"No." Alex turned to look at Marissa.

Alex walked closer to Marissa. She stood dangerously close to her.

"I find her breathtaking." Alex stared at Marissa eyes.

Marissa felt she would melt.

"You find her breathtaking?"

Alex took the liberty to hold Marissa closer. Her hands slid into Marissa's sides gently caressing her from time to time. Alex leaned in closer to kiss Marissa. She stopped to answer.

"I do…" Alex replied in a very soft, voice.

Alex kissed Marissa full on the mouth, gently, filled with care.


	10. The Day After

**Part X: The Day After**

"So what happened?" Summer asked as she plopped into Marissa's bed.

"Nothing happened…"

"Really now?"

"Yeah really." Marissa rolled her eyes.

"You didn't babble or anything?"

"No I did not. I wasn't THAT drunk Sum." Marissa replied throwing a pillow at Summer.

"Well you did seem to be drunk. We both thought you were. So… What's with all the blooming face and red cheeks?"

"She has no girlfriend."

"Yeah she did mention that when I CARRIED you to her apartment."

"And she likes me." Marissa grinned widely.

"Who wouldn't like you? You're simply irresistible!" Summer added grinning as well.

"She told me I was breathtaking…"

"Oh really?"

"Really… And she respects me." Marissa smiled foolishly.

She remembered how Alex's eyes looked whenever she tried to turn her on. She didn't really give in to her.

"Of course she does. You're her friend." Lindsay replied.

She wasn't that happy to be totally forgotten. Marissa and Summer giggled.

"Well… to tell you the truth… I tried to seduce her but she has greater will power than I could comprehend." Marissa said blushing.

"Now I didn't know you were capable of that!" Lindsay sat at and threw a pillow at Marissa.

Summer's jaw dropped in shock.

"She didn't even try to get away with touches here and there. I mean I was just wearing my underwear under her shirt!"

"You did that? What was she thinking?" Lindsay dropped out to bed laughing.

"I don't know. Maybe she didn't want to do it without my conscious consent?"

They all laughed.

Marissa dropped to the bed. Her eyes staring at the ceiling. The other two girls just gazed at her silently.

"She kissed me." Marissa suddenly said.

"And?" Summer asked smiling.

"I can't help it…" Marissa replied.

"Falling?" Lindsay asked her sister.

Marissa turned to look at Lindsay. She smiled and replied.

"Uh huh… Hard and fast."

----

Seth was playing NBA Live with Alex. He saw Marissa sleeping on the couch when they arrived the night they made their project.

"So… That's the girl?" Seth asked.

"Yeah."

They were still focused on the game.

"So… did you get anywhere? I mean you were alone here." Seth grinned looking at his sister.

"First base I guess? I mean would have been more bases but she was drunk."

"She was drunk and you didn't do anything? You're slow!" Seth took a pillow and whacked Alex with it.

"I'm not slow. I just don't want my first time to be with a gorgeous drunken girl. I would rather want it with someone who loves me and who's definitely sober." Alex sticks her tongue out.

"LOSER!" Seth yelled out and gave Alex a playful nudge.

They laughed and continued to play their asses out.

----

Back in school the following week, Alex and Marissa were visibly the same two seatmates who could care less about the world and each other. Little did the world know that there were times Alex would rest her arm on Marissa's desk just so it touches Marissa's arm. Marissa for her part would use her pinkie to somewhat hold on to Alex's ring finger. Simple gestures, but they were both in total bliss.

"So guys tomorrow at eight! Party at Marissa's! Be there!" Dianne shouted before the whole classes went on their way.

Alex and Marissa were fixing their things.

"So uh… Need any help tonight?" Alex asked politely.

"Not really. Tiffany and the others will be there. Girls' night out. Wanna come over?" Marissa smiled.

"I'll pass. My brother is in town. Have to stay at home. I'll just see you tomorrow." Alex smiled back picking her backpack.

"Yeah…" Marissa replied as Alex slowly walked through the door.

----

"Caleb your daughter will host a party tomorrow night. Her friends are coming here to decorate." Julie said as she folded some shirts.

"Just give her money. I'm sure she'll handle that just as well as she could." Caleb replied still focused on his laptop.

"I hope so. We won't be around to supervise it."

"Lindsay will be here. She'll supervise. I'm sure." Caleb replied with an emotionless tone.

----

An hour before the Halloween party, Alex tried to fix her costume.

"How do I look?" Alex asked.

She was sporting a Jason outfit. She even had the mask to go with it.

"Cute as always." Jodie replied smiling at her friend.

"I'm sorry for everything…" Alex sat beside Jodie, looking at her sadly.

Jodie decided to move out of Alex's apartment. She didn't want Alex to deal with her feelings. She had to deal with them without dragging Alex with her.

"It's ok tiger. It's for the best." Jodie gave Alex a tight hug.

"Promise me something though…" Jodie said as she let go of Alex.

"What?" Alex looked up to Jodie.

"Don't let her break your heart."


	11. The Party

**Part XI: The Party**

Marissa was fixing her hair when Lindsay barged into the room.

"Sis, your friends are here… Wow… You look great!" Lindsay was in awe.

"Thanks. Think she can resist me now?" Marissa asked playfully.

"A princess with legs like yours… Who wouldn't?" Lindsay gave her sister a light slap on the back.

"She's here by the way. I'll go down and be entertaining for a change." Lindsay winked then went out of the room.

Marissa stood up then stared at the mirror.

"I'm ready."

----

Alex was feeling warm in her costume. She was actually sweating. Tiffany saw her discomfort.

"Hey you should take off that hockey suit. I think you're not comfortable with it." Tiffany said.

"Yeah I guess. Lemme just pull this up." Alex took off the hockey top.

She revealed a black tank top; her skin was as smooth and flawless as white pearls.

"All you need is a pair of black pants and I can go 'YO BUFFY' or 'WAY TO GO FAITH' on you." Tiffany smiled.

"Who said I didn't have a pair of black pants to go with this?" Alex smirked as she took her back pack on the way to the bathroom.

----

"Hey guys look who decided to join?" Dianne screamed in delight.

Marissa made her way to the living room where the party was. She smiled as she tried to look for a particular place in the crowd. It was nowhere to be found.

"Great party Coop!" A person yelled from the kitchen.

Marissa gave an ok-sign to acknowledge the comment.

She found her sister who was chatting with a few of her classmates. She took her sister's hand who gave a gesture of apology to the ones she was previously speaking to talk to her.

"I thought she was here?" Marissa asked still scanning the room.

"She is… She just had to get some air. I think her costume warmed her up a bit." She gave Marissa a playful wink.

"Shut up!" Marissa gave Lindsay a slight nudge then went of to look for Alex outside.

----

Alex rubbed her neck a few times, stretching near the Cooper's swimming pool. Her eyes would sometimes glisten from the light of the moon's reflection on the water. She watched as ripples form on the water. As she took her gaze to the house which was in front of her, she saw silhouettes of her classmates partying the night away. She smiled and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes. Images of Marissa flooded her mind. The way Marissa feels under her touch. The way her heart sped up when she thinks of the one night they spent together. She reopened her eyes.

"I think I need to cool down."

Alex bent on to the water. She took some on her hand and splashed it on her face. As she wiped it out her jaw dropped.

An image of a woman slowly walking towards her; it was Marissa.

"My sister told me you were out here. I brought you orange juice. It has ice to cool you." Marissa smiled as she handed the glass to Alex.

"Thanks… Uh… Nice party." Alex smiled back and drank the juice.

"Thanks." Marissa took the liberty to sit down on one of their lounge chairs.

"Um… You look… Beautiful…" Alex said smiling.

There was only one thing on Alex's mind as the moonlight touched Marissa's figure: Ethereal. Like nothing on this earth would ever compare.

"Can you please stop staring? You're making me feel embarrassed." Marissa said blushing as she stood up.

"I can't…" Alex replied slowly walking towards Marissa.

"You can't?" Marissa turned to face Alex.

"I can't…" Alex took hold of Marissa's right hand.

"May I ask why?"

"I don't really know. I can't help but look at you that's all."

"Well there's got to be an explanation. With you looking at me like that and all."

"I just think some things are best left unanalyzed." Alex grinned as she took hold of Marissa other hand.

Marissa felt warm and fuzzy inside. She wasn't scared. She was happy. And she felt safe as Alex held her hands. No turning back.

"Can you keep a secret?" Marissa asked looking Alex in the eyes.

"Uh huh." Alex smiled.

She brought her hands to Marissa waist. Slowly holding her closer.

"I'm in love with you." Marissa searched for Alex's eyes, they seem to light up.

Alex smiled. Leaning closer to Marissa.

"I promise to keep it till the day I die…" Alex winked.

Marissa giggled softly in Alex's arms. She took her hands to Alex's neck putting them closer than before.

"Can you keep a secret for me too then?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Marissa nodded.

"I'm in love with you too."

They smiled at each other for a while. Then slowly the gap disappeared as Alex leaned in to kiss Marissa. Softly at first, then slowly it grew passionate. Marissa's hand held on to Alex's head bringing Alex closer. Putting more force and heat to their kiss. Marissa felt Alex's tongue touching her bottom lip. She happily obliged to let it enter. As their tongues entwined, Alex's hands drew Marissa closer. Gently stroking her back. Marissa arched into the sensation, feeling the fire in each stroke. Slowly they parted, staring lovingly at each others eyes. Marissa went out of Alex's embrace. Slightly confusing the other girl. Marissa walked slowly towards the house. She turned finding Alex looking confused. She smiled.

"Follow me." 


	12. Lovers in the Moonlight

WARNING  
Rated R for Sexual Context

RapidHopeLoss  
the fruits of your labor. thank you constantly pming me just to write this part. enjoy!

**Part XII: Lovers in the Moonlight**

Alex's followed Marissa into the house. As they entered most of the people were now dancing freely on the living room. Marissa took Alex's hand. She wasn't going to lose Alex in the crowd. Not today. As Marissa walked on her way to the stairs, she saw her sister sitting on the stairs. She stopped and bent to whisper something to her.

"Don't let anyone come up. Not even mom and dad." Marissa whispered softly as she dragged Alex up the stairs.

Lindsay just sat there stunned.

When they got to the second floor the coast was clear. Marissa gave Alex sweet kisses on the cheek. It earned her smiles as they walked to her bedroom. As Marissa opened the door, Alex felt she had to ease something in her chest.

"Uh… honey… you're not drunk right?" Alex asked.

"No. I'm not drunk." Marissa smiled pulling Alex into an embrace as she led her inside the room.

"Good… Because I don't think I can stop…" Alex was breathing heavily under Marissa's arms.

"Stop what?"

"Wanting you…"

----

Summer was struggling to get away from the crowd, trying to look for a familiar face. At last she saw Lindsay who was practically still staring at blanks. She tapped her shoulder a bit.

"Hey… You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine… I uh… What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked still stunned.

"Party remember?" Where's Marissa?"

"She's upstairs…" Lindsay replied weakly.

"I'll go get her." Summer started to walk up but Lindsay stopped her.

"I don't think you should. She's with someone."

"Who?" Summer sat beside Lindsay.

"Alex."

"Oh…" Summer took Lindsay's stunned pose.

"Yeah oh…" They both looked at each other then sighed.

----

Marissa's back faced Alex. They both stood there for a while watching the moonlight and the stars. Marissa eased as Alex's arms slip to hold her close. Marissa's right hand caressed Alex's cheek. Alex kissed Marissa's cheek then slowly her kisses trailed to Marissa's neck earning soft moans from her. Marissa squeezed Alex's hand then traced her arm, feeling the softness of her lover's bare arms. Alex slowly walked away from Marissa. Marissa watched as she took her tank top off leaving only her bra and pants. Marissa turned her back to face Alex again, only to turn her head to look at Alex.

"Help me…" Marissa said focusing on the zipper behind her back.

Alex walked to Marissa then slowly unzipped her dress. As Marissa took off her dress, Alex gave Marissa kisses from the back of her neck down to her shoulders. She slipped her hands to Marissa bare sides, softly caressing Marissa's now bare stomach. Marissa arched to the touch. Alex's lips grew hotter as they touched Marissa bare skin. It drove Marissa crazy.

Marissa turned to face Alex, lightly caressing her lover's skin.

"Like what you see?" Alex asked in a low, seductive voice.

"I think I like those I can't see…" Marissa replied as she drew Alex's lips on hers.

They kissed softly then rapidly increasing like the passion their bodies were emitting. Marissa felt Alex's tongue under her lip and quickly allowed it to pass. The kisses grew more intense as desire filled plague their minds. Holding each other close, feeling each others skin pressed, their heads were running wild.

Slowly Alex led Marissa to the bed. With light hands she undid Marissa's bra still not breaking the kiss. Marissa decided to help Alex. She slowly unzipped Alex's jeans. They both stopped kissing and slowly took off the rest of their garments. Now standing, facing each others naked figures, there was only one thing they had in mind.

----

"So how long do you think Marissa can hold it till she gets an orgasm?" Summer asked Lindsay casually.

"I have no idea and I don't even want to think about that." Lindsay simply shrugged at the question.

"You think we'll her scream?"

"No idea."

"You think she will scream?"

"Probably?"

----

Alex held Marissa closer, feeling Marissa's bare chest against hers. She kissed Marissa again this time with hunger. Slowly she let Marissa lay in her bed without breaking their kiss. Alex hovered on top of Marissa, her hands on Marissa's sides as Marissa's hands held on to Alex's neck. Their skin grinded with each others as sweat became visible. Alex's stopped and stared as the moonlight envelop Marissa's room. She stared at Marissa's eyes lovingly.

"I love you." Alex said smiling.

"I love you too." Marissa replied tucking Alex's stray hairs to Alex's ears.

Alex slowly dipped her head to Marissa's neck. Positioning her legs in between Marissa's. She nipped and kissed Marissa's neck gently earning her moans from a very anxious Marissa. Alex right hand caressed Marissa's side then slowly slid up to her breasts with very aroused nipples. She gently she rubbed the rough skin with the palm of her hand sending light electrical charges to Marissa. Alex slowly slid her head down. Leaving trails of hot kisses as she moved. She took attention to Marissa's left breast and lavished it with her tongue which cause Marissa to cry out with pleasure. Marissa held Alex head closer to her chest.

Alex felt Marissa shake as her hands trailed to Marissa's thigh.

She took her hands to Marissa's sides, lifting herself to look at Marissa straight in the eye.

"Honey, I'm not going to do this if you're not ready." Alex said softly as she looked at Marissa.

"Honey… I'm ready. Just take it slow…" Marissa smiled.

She held on to Alex's neck. Pulling her into another ground breaking kiss.

----

"Did she scream yet?" Summer asked as she rested her head to the wall.

"No not yet." Lindsay replied sleepily.

"How long do you think will they be at it?"

"No idea Sum."

"Wonder what turns them on…" Summer wondered.

"I soooo didn't need to hear that!" Lindsay playfully slapped Summer's back.

----

Marissa's breathing became more erratic as she felt Alex's hand travel the length of her body stopping only as the hand hover Marissa's now wet cunt.

"Last chance…" Alex looked up at Marissa worriedly.

"It's a definite yes." Marissa answered as she kissed Alex fiercely.

One stroke of Alex's fingers made Marissa shudder. She moaned as Alex began to rub it harder… faster. Marissa bit her lower lip eager for more.

Alex had other ideas though.

She took her lips away from Marissa and slowly dipped herself down the length of Marissa's body. Marissa's hand rested on her head as she left hot kisses as she went. She reached Marissa's crotch taking aside the tiny hairs that cover her exposed sex. Alex's tongue made its first pass Marissa arched her back. Her hand were no longer resting in Alex's head. She held on to the bars of the bed overhead. Alex slowly turned her attention to Marissa's clit which drove Marissa over the edge. She tried to contain the sensations. She didn't want Alex to stop. As Alex moved her attention from the lips to the tip of Marissa's clit, Marissa's body shuddered violently. It's was her cue to go back up. Replacing her tongue with her fingers.

Alex went up, kissing Marissa as she did. Marissa on the other hand, moved to the rhythm of Alex's fingers. As the movement grew faster, the pleasure, the desire, the need was too overwhelming for Marissa. She held on to the bars in great strength as her lover continued to go in and out of her. But at one point Marissa couldn't take it anymore…

She had to give in…

----

ALEEEEXXXXX!

Summer and Lindsay heard it. But the other visitors didn't. The sounds in the living room were too loud.

"Finally!" Summer exclaimed standing up.

"I thought they beat each other to death there." Lindsay smirked.

"10 bucks I say she's going to scream again." Summer grinned holding 10 bucks in her hand.

"You're on! I say Alex will scream!" Lindsay replied enthusiastically.  



	13. Young Love

**Part XIII: Young Love**

The sun crept on Marissa's bedroom window. Slowly she tried to open her eyes. She felt some weight on her; Alex's arm. Alex breathed softly into Marissa's hair gently snuggling close to her. Gradually Marissa turned herself to face Alex, careful not to wake the other girl. She traced Alex's face with her fingers: Alex's cheeks, her nose, and her lips. She stared at her lover and reminisce the events that night. Truth be told, Summer could probably go shopping today. Alex was just too happy to make Marissa scream her name over and over. Alex didn't even mind not getting her turn. She was too turned on she didn't need it… for now.

Alex stirred and slowly woke up looking straight at Marissa's loving eyes.

"Um…" Alex planted a soft kiss on Marissa's forehead.

"How long have you been up?" Alex rested her forehead against Marissa's.

"Not too long…" Marissa kissed Alex's lips softly.

"We better get dressed. Don't want your sister to barge in on us naked." Alex smiled.

"I think I could get used to this feeling…" Marissa replied placing her head on Alex's chest.

"I know…" Alex kissed Marissa's head then slowly crawled out to bed.

She dragged one of the blankets to cover herself.

"I don't think there's a need for that." Marissa sat up holding the other blanket to cover her bare chest.

"One thing to see me naked under the moonlight, seeing me naked with the sun beaming is another." Alex replied grinning as she picked up her clothes.

"Oh really?" Marissa asked grinning back.

"Yeah really. I'll go hit the showers." Alex winked and walked to where Marissa's bathroom was.

----

"I loathe you… I loathe you…" Lindsay was beating some eggs for breakfast.

Summer had her head resting on the table. She was half asleep.

They heard sounds from the stairs. Marissa was skipping as she went down.

"I loathe you!" Lindsay stunned Marissa as she entered the room.

"What did I ever do to you?" Marissa arched one of her brows as she took a seat beside Summer.

"She's owes me a lot because of you." Summer muttered on the table.

"Now how would that happen? I wasn't with you guys." Marissa stared at Summer's sleepy figure.

"Did you have to be the one to always scream last night?" Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"What? Why would I…" Marissa stopped for a second shifting her gaze from her sister to Summer.

She took a few grapes which were on the table.

"PERVERTS!" Marissa threw the grapes at her sister who was now giggling.

She also strangled Summer's neck lightly which woke the sleepy girl up.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Summer squealed.

"It's not our fault somebody got all worked up last night. We had to like wait till you guys were through because we had the sounds in full blast since you were screaming and all." Summer was now laughing hysterically.

Marissa flushed bright crimson.

"Morning. Did I miss anything?" Alex was smiling as she entered the room.

"Oh nothing really. Just your girlfriend having her blushing rituals." Lindsay smirked as she tried to fry the eggs.

Alex just scratched her head.

----

Back in school the next day, Alex was caught up on their reading assignment. She didn't see Marissa and Summer arrive to greet her.

"Hey there!" Summer exclaimed as she took a seat.

"Hi." Marissa gave Alex a light kiss on the cheek.

She sat next to Alex.

"Oh… Hi… Just reading." Alex smiled.

"So I'll give you two some alone time. Got class anyway." Summer stood up then walked off.

Alex was fixing her things when Marissa decided to speak up.

"Honey, we have to talk about something."

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

Marissa bit her lip.

"I know we both love each other… There's just one thing I need to let you know…"

"You can't tell your parents yet." Alex cut her of but she smiled.

"Yeah… I would tell them when I'm ready. I just need time to think how I could tell them…" Marissa responded smiling back.

"But can I still hold your hand when we're here… in school?" Alex asked.

"I don't see why not." Marissa took Alex's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Alex leaned closer to Marissa and she began to whisper.

"and probably make out in my car or my apartment when we're alone?"

Smiling, Marissa gave Alex a playful shove.

----

"Your sister never comes home late." Julie commented while they were having dinner.

"She's probably with her new friend mom. She's safe don't worry." Lindsay replied rolling her eyes.

Caleb didn't really bother to join into the conversation.

"Do you know this girl?" Julie inquired.

"I do. I met her at the party. Nice girl, athlete, parents own some land in Oklahoma."

"What's the girl's name?"

"Alex Cohen."

"Cohen?" Caleb decided to join at last.

"Yeah why dad?" Lindsay asked.

----

Marissa and Alex were cuddling in Alex's living room watching cartoons. They just finished dinner. They were taking time to rest before Alex took Marissa home. Someone suddenly came in through the front door.

"Alex?" a woman spoke.

"MOM!" Alex screamed as she jumped up the couch. She ran to the door and hugged Kirsten.

"Hi baby. How are you?" Kirsten planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

Marissa stood up and took a peek. She smiled.

"Oh I didn't know you have a new friend honey." Kirsten put down her bag on the floor to shake Marissa's hand.

"Marissa Cooper." Marissa said as she smiled at the older woman.

"Cooper?" Kirsten asked in disbelief.

"Yes Cooper." Marissa furrowed her brows in confusion.

Alex saw her mother's reaction.

"What's wrong mom?" Alex asked worriedly.


	14. Too Much Good News

**Part XIV: Too Much Good News**

"Mom?" Alex asked again.

Kirsten turned around and picked up her bag then went to the living room. Alex was still in fear. Marissa saw her girlfriend's eyes; she would want to hold her right now.

Slightly trembling, Alex used all her strength to ask her mother again.

"Mom you know Marissa's parents?"

"Yes honey I do..." Kirsten plopped into the couch.

Feeling the weight of the world in her shoulders, Alex envisioned what her mother was about to say; the classic Romeo and Juliet. She was in love with a girl who was meant for another. She is in love with the enemy's daughter. She will never see Marissa from here on.

Her heart breaking in every inch of thought the flowed to her head. Slowly sucking out the life in her. Alex went pale.

Marissa looked at Alex worriedly. But she had to stay put. She cannot hold on to her so called "friend." Any implication on her actions from Kirsten may prove to be doom for their relationship. She stood still watching her girlfriend.

"…Your dad attended the same college as Caleb Cooper. They were friends." Kirsten answered as she turned to look at her daughter.

THUD!

As if tension was literally sucked out of Alex, she fainted. With all the things that ran wild on her head; Caleb Cooper, Marissa's father, was just Sandy Cohen's, Alex's father, old time friend.

Marissa hurriedly came to Alex's side brushing her girlfriend's hair. Kirsten worriedly took her daughter's pulse. When Kirsten realized her daughter was still alive, she stood up and went straight to the kitchen to get ice for Alex's soon to be throbbing head.

Marissa, making sure Kirsten was already in the kitchen, kissed Alex's forehead and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Like what sleeping beauty would have done on true love's kiss, Alex opened her eyes smiling at the sight of her girlfriend.

"You scared me…" Marissa's eyes looked at Alex worriedly.

"I'm sorry… She scared me…" Alex whispered, gently pulling Marissa into a kiss.

Kirsten who was about to enter the living room, but stopped dead on her tracks. She saw an intimate moment. Deciding to leave her daughter alone for now, she went back to the kitchen. Promising herself to talk to Alex as soon as her "new friend" leaves.

Slowly Marissa parted from Alex, helping Alex sit up. Alex took Marissa's hand and stood up to sit on the couch.

Just so Kirsten would not barge into another act of intimacy from the two she decided to yell out.

"Marissa is Alex awake now? I'm just crushing some of these ice cubes…"

"Yes Mrs. Cohen!" Marissa yelled back gently caressing her girlfriend's head.

Kirsten walked into the living room, and watched how Marissa looked at her daughter.

"So much love in her eyes… but…" Kirsten whispered and then shook her head.

This wasn't the time to worry.

"Can you put this on her head honey? I'll just call her father to tell him I'm here already." Kirsten handed the ice bag to Marissa then proceeded to the bedroom.

"I was worried… I thought that my parents and your parents were enemies or bitter rivals…" Alex's looked at Marissa with sad eyes.

"Honey… even if it were true… I'll run away with you." Marissa gave Alex a quick kiss on the lips.

----

"Hi honey. I'm at your daughter's apartment already. The flight was ok. Oh I met your daughter's friend, Marissa. She's the daughter of Caleb! I need to go now honey. Your daughter had a slight concussion. Please call me back when you get this message." And with that Kirsten sighed.

She sat on her daughter's bed thinking of what just happened.

Alex is alive and well, not sick, has exemplary grades. – Good

Marissa is her new friend. Caleb's daughter. Means she's been raised well. – Good

Alex kissing Marissa intimately. – I don't know

Alex probably dating Marissa. – I don't know

Alex seemed to be happier than she's ever been. – Good

Kirsten smiled.

"If Marissa makes my daughter happy, I just have to deal with it. I hope it goes the same for Sandy."

She sighed and stood up to see how her daughter was.

----

Ryan scanned the crowd looking for familiar faces at the Logan International Airport. He turned and found Jodie screaming.

"Ryan! Ryan! Over here!" Jodie screamed her lungs out.

"HEY!" Ryan gave Jodie a friendly hug.

"Where's the little squirt?" Ryan asked as he scanned an Alex free airport terminal.

"She's at home with Marissa. Her mom arrived today too… So… I came to pick you up." Jodie smiled.

"How are they? I mean are they doing well?" Ryan asked again as he took his luggage.

"Yeah they are. Practically inseparable." Jodie giggled.

"Good! Good! Are they out? I mean… have they told their parents?"

Jodie's smile disappeared.

"No."

"Bad." Ryan frowned as they walked out the airport.


	15. Learning to Feel

thank you for the feedbacks.

ashleythemute - they are in boston. alex and marissa are in harvard. :)

**Part XV: Learning To Feel**

Alex was on her way to class when she saw Marissa down the hall. She was about to greet her girlfriend when she found Julie right behind her. Julie doesn't know their relationship yet. And it only had been two weeks since they started to see each other. Alex smiled. She thought of leaving Marissa alone with her mom for now. She'll just give her a ring after class.

"Hey Alex wait up!"

Alex turned around. It was Summer.

"What time are you going to Marissa's today? Can I hitch a ride with you?" Summer asked panting a little bit.

"I have homework. I can't drop by Marissa's today." Alex smiled in reply.

"Aren't you going to the party?" Summer furrowed her brows.

"What party?" Alex got confused.

"Shit…" Summer mumbled.

She would have thought Marissa would invite Alex to Julie's birthday party. After all, Alex was her girlfriend.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked as she held tightly to the straps of her backpack.

"Oh nothing… I'll uh… see you later! BYE!" Summer hurriedly walked away from Alex.

Alex stood there for a while looking as Summer disappeared in a corner.

"What party?"

----

Kirsten was still in Alex's apartment that week. She decided to stay put for a while. She hasn't talked to her daughter yet. She didn't have the opportunity. She did want to make sure there were no unsupervised sleepovers. If Alex and Marissa were dating, sleepovers are dangerous.

"Alex! Kirsten!" Someone yelled behind the door.

It was Sandy.

"Sandy, you were supposed to arrive next week. You should have called… I'll fix more. I don't think the food will be enough." Kirsten pouted as she let Sandy in.

"It's ok dear. Where's our baby girl?"

Sandy sat down on the couch and stretched.

"She's on her way home. She just checked if she was listed down to join the invitational games next year."

"I see. Well, the reason why I'm here is because Caleb called me. I think it's his wife's birthday. He invited us to go."

"Oh… I think I don't have anything to wear…" Kirsten crossed her arms.

"You look good in anything dear." Sandy stood up and gave Kirsten a kiss on the forehead.

"Ew! At it already?" Alex barged into the room then gave Sandy a hug.

Still hugging his daughter,

"How are you baby? Shot any hoops lately? I just got your grades, they're excellent." Sandy gave Alex a kiss on the forehead too.

"I'm good dad. I still practice in the morning. Bianca helps me." Alex smiled.

"I'll go fix dinner ok? You two catch up." Kirsten left the room.

"So what are you doing here dad? You're supposed to go here well… next week? What gives?"

"You remember Caleb? Your mother mentioned you're friends with his daughter. His wife's birthday is today. He invited me and your mother. There's a party tonight. You should come with us." Sandy smiled.

Alex was silent. Marissa never mentioned anything about a party since Monday. She didn't know the reason why she wouldn't either. She was still lost in her thoughts.

"Honey, are you going to attend the party too?" Sandy asked looking at his daughter.

"Oh… No. I have homework dad." Alex smiled.

"That's my girl. But it would have been nice if you could join your mother and me. I want to show you off." Sandy grinned.

"No need dad. I'll go help mom ok? You rest."

"Ok honey." Sandy smiled and turned the TV on.

----

"Marissa! Do you have hair pins?" Lindsay asked her sister as she entered into Marissa's room.

"No. I don't. What do you need them for?" Marissa was staring at herself on the mirror.

"I'll just ask mom. Is Alex coming? I saw Summer downstairs already."

"Um… No… She's… busy... Homework..." Marissa answered in a nervous tone.

Lindsay noticed the tone but shrugged it off.

"MOM!" Lindsay yelled across the hall.

----

"So why did you invite us again?" Ryan asked.

Ryan and Jodie were stuck with Alex for the last 3 hours watching reruns of the Justice League. Alex didn't want to be alone.

"Because mom and dad are in a party, it's a Friday and I don't want to be alone." Alex replied not looking at her peers.

"Where's Marissa?" Jodie asked casually.

"They have a party at home. That's where my mom and my dad are."

"Why aren't you there?" Ryan scratched his head.

"No one invited me." Alex gave a smile to her friends, and then took her attention back to the TV.

----

Sandy and Kirsten arrived at the Cooper's and were met by Caleb.

"How are you old timer?" Sandy gave Caleb a pat at the back.

"Doing well. Where's your daughter?"

"She had homework to finish." Kirsten replied.

"Come in. Come in. I'll introduce you to my family"

They walked through the living room then outside where the pool is.

Marissa was chatting with Summer when Lindsay dragged her to where their father us.

"Hurry, important people."

"So this is my wife Julie…" Caleb started to introduce the members of his family.

"That's Lindsay and Marissa."

"Oh... she's the one my little girl is talking about. She said she goes to class with your daughter." Sandy smiled.

"Really? Where is she?" Julie looked around to find Alex.

"She didn't come. She said she had homework to do." Kirsten replied turning her eyes to meet Marissa's.

Marissa felt frazzled.

"I see I would have wanted to meet her." Julie genuinely smiled.

"So Marissa, Kirsten told me Alex is seeing someone… Any idea who he is?" Sandy asked.

Marissa froze. This isn't how she imagined the night would be. Lindsay gave her sister a slight nudge to bring her back to her senses.

"Uh… No… Not really." Marissa struggled to make sentences.

"Well our Marissa… has this wonderful suitor… Luke. He was helping us out this morning to give out the invitations to their professors." Julie said proudly.

"Really?" Kirsten tried not to sound sarcastic.

She gave Marissa the "you-better-not-hurt-my-daughter-if-you-wanna-live" look.

Marissa wanted to disappear. Lindsay just sighed at the exchange.


	16. The Awful Truth

**Part XVI: The Awful Truth**

Monday was starting slow for Marissa. She didn't really want to get out of bed. She was afraid to face Alex. Even though she didn't tell Alex about the party, having Kirsten and Sandy attend was sort of a giveaway to know that Alex found out anyway.

"Exams… Do I really have to get up?" Marissa pulled a pillow and covered her face.

She had no choice.

----

Kirsten watched as her daughter nonchalantly ate her breakfast. Alex was not as transparent as she thought. There were no emotions readable. If Marissa intended not to make Alex attend against Alex's will, Alex should have been upset. If Alex knew about the party and really chose not to go, then maybe this would be her face now that she's about to meet Marissa in school.

Alex looked up to Kirsten.

"Something wrong mom?" Alex smiled.

"Not from this side of the world honey. Is there something wrong with yours?" Kirsten asked jokingly.

"Nothing is wrong here mom."

Kirsten sat beside Alex. Alex went back to finishing her food.

"You know you can tell me anything. I'll be here for you no matter what it is." Kirsten tucked her daughter's stray hair on the ear.

Alex turned to face Kirsten. She smiled.

"I know mom. I know."

"Is there something I should know?"

"Truthfully mom?"

"Yes hon."

"None. You know everything mom."

Alex smiled and stood up.

"Class?" Kirsten asked.

"Uhum… Exam…" Alex answered as she took her bag.

"Good luck baby…" Kirsten stood up and gave Alex a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks."

Alex walked out of the kitchen and of the apartment.

"Don't let her break your heart." Kirsten sat down the kitchen, worried about her daughter.

----

"Coop? Coop? Hello?" Summer waved her hand in front of Marissa who was staring at nowhere.

They were sitting on a bench right in front of Marissa's classroom.

"Uh… Oh! Sorry… My mind… isn't really working…" Marissa rubbed her forehead.

"Why didn't you tell her Riss?" Summer asked getting straight to the point.

"Tell what to whom?"

"Alex…"

"Oh… I don't know…"

"Are you afraid your mom will find out?"

"No… I mean yes… It's her birthday… I wouldn't want to ruin it for her…" Marissa dropped her head staring at the floor.

"You could have at least told her there was a party. I mean she deserves to know. She's your girlfriend…" Summer whispered the last part.

"She's not my girlfriend…"

"Not your girlfriend? Sleeping with her and going out with her for 2 weeks doesn't make her your girlfriend? What is she then?" Summer tried hard not to raise the volume of her voice.

"She's my friend…"

"Well you don't see me sleep with you. And I mean SLEEP with you."

"I know that Sum… I just…"

Before Marissa could finish the bell rang.

"I have to go." Summer said standing up.

"Riss if you intend to lie to yourself just because you want to please your mother don't drag Alex. She's a good person Riss. She doesn't deserve this." Summer left waving back

"Are you alright?" Someone touched Marissa's shoulder.

She was startled but turned to look at the person.

Alex.

"Oh… I'm fine…" Marissa felt slight pain in chest.

She didn't know why though.

"We should get inside." Alex smiled giving Marissa a hand as she stood up.

"I…" Marissa wanted to apologize but didn't know where to start.

"Come on let's go." Alex gave her a smile.

The exam didn't go well for Marissa. Her mind was set on Alex. Knowing that Alex found out she didn't tell her about the party, Alex should be upset. Two subjects after, Alex was still same old Alex: concerned about the lectures and the notes she was taking down. It lacked one particular thing though.

She didn't put her hand on Marissa's table like she used to.

Marissa knew she had to settle this. She felt so much pain in her chest now, like she just lost something. She found it difficult to breathe. It used to be a wonderful feeling… right now it hurts.

Leaning in towards Alex, Marissa whispered.

"Alex…"

"Hm?" Alex wrote a few notes then turned to Marissa, smiling.

"We need to talk."

"Sure. After class." Alex replied then wrote her notes again.

Marissa looked at her. She felt guilty.

Three more subjects after, the last bell finally rang. Alex stood up and took her bag. She was about to walk out when Marissa held her hand.

"We need to talk remember?"

"I know. We can. Outside." Alex replied smiling as she walked out the door.

They went to the kiosk where Alex would usually study.

"I'm sorry if I didn't invite you." Marissa said feeling more pain in her chest.

"It's ok. I understand." Alex replied looking at Marissa, still smiling.

"I think we should stop seeing each other… I mean… dating…" Marissa looked at Alex worriedly.

"Ok." Alex was still smiling.

"You're not mad?"

"I'm not."

"Honestly?" Marissa was astonished at Alex's reply.

"Yes."

Marissa just sat there looking at Alex.

"Look…" Alex sat up straight.

"I get it. I do. That this is something you don't want. I know you weren't lying when you said those wonderful things to me. I also know you just forgot to mention a minor detail."

Marissa didn't respond. Her heart was beating fast right now, but it was hurting her.

"When you said, if our parents were rivals like Romeo and Juliet… You'll run away with me…"

Marissa felt tears burning her eyes. She begged them not to fall down.

"You forgot to mention if you would still run away with me if they weren't." Alex smiled.

Slowly she stood up.

"Your secret is safe with me." Alex gave Marissa one of her sweetest smiles then turned and walked away.

Marissa sat there as Alex slowly disappeared from her sight.

Her heart was breaking into a million pieces.


	17. What You Don't See

**Part XVII: What You Don't See**

Alex walked towards her car. As she settled down inside, she sat and stared at the steering wheel for a while. Breathing in deeply, she started the car's engine.

"I'm going to get through this. I just need time."

Then she drove off.

She was careful, despite the heavy burden she seemed to be carrying. Alex was smiling from time to time. She remembered Marissa: the day they first met, their first kiss and their first time.

"Good while it lasted."

Alex stopped the car as she arrived at her apartment. Kirsten and Sandy had to flight back home in Oklahoma. There was something about Seth and some school requirement for college. They had to help him out. Alex pulled out her back then locked the car. Walking up to the front door she was greeted by her neighbor.

"Hey Alex! Come by later! I'm having a party! You should come!"

"No thanks Katie. Say hi to Jessie for me." Alex smiled waving back.

"Sure. But if you change your mind, just drop by ok?" Her neighbor went back inside her own apartment.

Opening the door, Alex slowly dropped her bag on the floor. She rubbed the back of her neck as she walked to the living room.

"Maybe I can just have dinner next door so I don't have to cook."

Alex lay down on the couch. She rubbed her eyes. Staring at the ceiling, Alex muttered.

"Marissa…"

Alex closed her eyes. A single tear fell. Then she slowly drifted off to sleep.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Alex stirred as she heard someone at the door. She stood up. And took a peek. It was one of her neighbors, Jessie.

"Hey… Katie told me you were home. So I brought you this." Jessie handed Alex some pasta and chicken.

"I'll just transfer them to my plates. Come in. People around already?" Alex went to the kitchen.

"None yet. But they'll be there soon." Jessie walked with Alex.

"So how have you two been?" Alex asked as she took a plate.

"Good. Very good. We'll be going back to Chicago next week. Katie doesn't really like Boston that much. She likes being near our families." Jessie replied as she helped Alex.

"Well I feel the same way." Alex winked at Jessie.

"So… how's your lady friend?"

"Good. Um… She just told me I can't see her anymore. Well… I can't date her. I see her in school everyday." Alex shook her head laughing at the thought.

"Sometimes life is like that. You'll find someone." Jessie said.

"How did you end up with Katie? I mean… 5 years is pretty long."

"You just have to find that one who actually wants to make it work. The only reason relationships don't last is if you don't make an effort to. I know Katie and I have our ups and downs but, we take them together."

"Yeah well… Katie loves you a lot. And you love Katie too."

"I think your lady friend does too…"

"Well… She used to…"

"Then… that's her loss Alex."

Alex smiled.

"Here I'm done. And thank you for the food."

"There's more at our place. Just drop by ok?" Jessie gave Alex a slight pat on the back then left.

Alex took a few bites.

"Tastes great." Alex smiled then gobbled up the rest.

----

When Marissa got home, she went straight to her room. She didn't feel like greeting her parents. Her heart was being pierced so deeply. She plopped to bed and buried her face on the pillows.

"I should be happy… This is what I wanted…" She mumbled under the pillows.

"Then why am I hurting? WHY?" Marissa cried.

She hurriedly dried her tears when she heard someone knock. It's Lindsay.

"Are you alright?" Lindsay sat beside Marissa's bed.

"I'm fine…" Marissa didn't look at Lindsay.

She just closed her eyes.

"Well… Ok… I'll be in my room if you need me." Lindsay stood up and closed the door as she left.

Marissa's head began to throb. Marissa turned to face the ceiling then she rubbed her forehead. Images of Alex rushed through her head. Like a slideshow, she remembered how Alex smiled, how she stood. She then remembered how Alex felt. Marissa stood up. She saw the sun disappear on the horizon as the sky grew dark.

"I'm so sorry…"

Then suddenly, Marissa felt the world spin. And before every thing else grew dark, Marissa saw one last image: the last smile Alex gave before she left that day.


	18. Something Worth Fighting For

**Part XVIII: Something worth Fighting For**

The next day Alex was trying hard to concentrate in school. Her head was plagued with Marissa. She hadn't seen her all day which was unusual.

As she walked to a particular basketball court near her apartment, she saw her neighbors going out of their apartment, extremely happy.

"Why can't she see that?"

She met up with Ryan and Jodie who were sitting on the bench laughing.

"Come on squirt game on!" Ryan yelled as he caught sight of Alex.

Alex smiled.

"I can do this. I'll just play to ease the pain away." Alex whispered to herself.

She ran to meet up her friends.

----

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Lindsay opened the door. It was Summer.

"Where's Marissa? I haven't seen her in school all day. Is she alright?" Summer looked worried.

"Oh I forgot to call you. She stressed herself out last night. We had to take her to the hospital. She's fine. But they need to keep an eye on her for a few days. I'm going there now. Wanna come?" Lindsay asked.

"I'll go there later. But first I have to pick up someone." Summer replied then took off on her pink beetle.

----

"Come on squirt you can play better than that!" Ryan grinned at Alex who was extremely out of focus.

"Yeah Alex! Kick his BUTT!" Jodie screamed in delight.

Alex's head was about to explode.

_She said she loved me. _

_She kissed me._

_She made love to me._

Every bounce of the ball was in sync with Alex's heartbeat.

_Then she let me go!_

Alex dribbled the ball harder against the floor. Ryan noticed but shrugged it off.

_Why? Because I wasn't good enough?_

She was trying to contain her anger, her disappointment, and her pain.

_WHY? BECAUSE I'M JUST A GIRL?_

She held a tight grip on the ball then suddenly hurled it straight to the wooden backboard of the court. She threw it so hard it chopped a piece of the backboard. Breathing hard Alex fell on her knees. Ryan barely avoided the throw. He and Jodie ran to Alex. She was crying uncontrollably.

"Hush Alex… What's wrong?" Jodie hurriedly hugged Alex.

"SHE DUMPED ME! SHE FREAKIN' DUMP ME!" Alex yelled her lungs out.

Good thing no one was around.

Ryan held Alex's hand.

"Squirt calm down…" Ryan was worried.

Alex was breaking down.

"Come on Ryan. Let's take her home."

----

Summer was calling Alex on her mobile phone but she wasn't answering.

"Damn it! Alex pick up!"

Summer decided to go straight to Alex's apartment.

"I hope the situation is fixable…"

----

Alex lay on the couch. She rested her legs on Jodie's lap while Ryan sat down on the floor.

"Alex she didn't say she doesn't love you anymore… She's just afraid…" Jodie explained.

"WE COULD HAVE TALKED ABOUT IT! SHE DROPPED ME LIKE A HOT POTATO!" Alex yelled then cried again.

"Alex did you tell her that you should talk?" Ryan asked.

"No…" Alex mellowed down.

"Alex… She's afraid. You should give her reassurance that there's nothing to be afraid of…" Jodie pleaded.

"Talk to her squirt. You can fix this. You can't let her runaway. You love her right?" Ryan added.

"But I told her it was ok. That leaving me was ok…" Alex frowned.

She realized she should have at least fought for Marissa. She felt stupid.

"Alex… there's always a first time. You can still fix this…" Jodie smiled.

"You two can make this work. Right now you have to want it to work Alex." Ryan smiled too.

"Where's my phone?" Alex sat up and looked for her phone.

"Here squirt." Ryan handed Alex her phone.

"No one is answering." Alex frowned.

"It's late. Maybe they went out to dinner or something." Jodie smiled.

"Yeah maybe…" Alex sat properly and allowed Ryan to sit beside her.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'll get it." Jodie stood up.

"Alex we need to…" Summer turned to face the person at the door.

She was surprised.

"…talk." Summer swallowed hard.

"Hi. Name is Jodie. Alex is inside. Come in." Jodie opened the door and let Summer in.

"Hey Summer!" Alex stood up and gave Summer a hug.

"Hey… didn't know you have company…" Summer blushed as she saw Jodie smiling at her.

"Oh these are my friends Jodie and Ryan." Alex smiled.

"Hi…" Summer blushed again.

_God… Am I gay?  
_

"Uh Summer, did Marissa go out, I was trying to reach her she's not answering…" Alex frowned.

"That's the reason why I'm here. She was rushed to the hospital last night. I think she stressed herself out." Summer said trying not to sound nervous with Jodie's presence.

"Is she ok? I mean… Did she hurt herself or something?" Alex was starting to panic.

Ryan gently rubbed Alex's back to soothe her.

"No she's fine. She's still under observation. Alex… You have to see her…"

Summer took Alex's hand.

"She loves you Alex, too much it stressed her out. I know she broke up with you… But she's lying to herself Alex. You have to understand… You're the first person she ever loved that much… Please… See her…" Summer pleaded.

"I will… I will…" Alex nodded.


	19. How Much You Mean To Me

**Part XIX: How Much You Mean To Me**

Marissa stirred on her hospital bed. Her head was still throbbing. She turned and saw Lindsay sleeping at her bedside. Her parents were nowhere to be found.

"Typical…"

She slowly sat up. But her movements still woke her sister up.

"Slow down…" Lindsay held her sister's hand and helped her sit up.

"We don't want you fainting again… Feeling better?"

"A little…" Marissa smiled weakly.

_Oh Alex…_

"I told Summer you're here. She said she'll just pick something or someone up before she visits." Lindsay smiled as she took a glass of water for Marissa.

"Thanks."

----

"Sorry it's not as spacious as your car Alex." Summer grinned as she drove.

"No it's ok. I don't think we have to really bend ourselves to fit in." Alex replied earning a chuckle from everybody.

"So what do we do when we get there?" Ryan asked.

"We visit Marissa." Alex answered looking at her friend.

"No… YOU visit Marissa. WE…" pointing at the rest,

"… Have to do something while you talk." Ryan grinned.

"Right… Because you have to settle this... You promised!" Summer added.

"I didn't promise you anything Summer." Alex rolled her eyes.

"But I could promise you dinner if you would allow me to." Jodie suddenly spoke and looked at Summer.

Summer blushed and there was silence. But it was easily broken when Alex saw a particular store.

"Summer can you park there for a second? I'll just buy something." Alex pointed the parking lot near the store.

"What? Why? Who?" Summer was lost for words.

"I'm buying flowers." Alex smiled.

----

"What's wrong sis?" Lindsay noticed tears in Marissa's eyes.

"Nothing… It's just… I gave up on her…"

"Alex?"

Marissa nodded. She started to cry once more.

"Sis… You thought about mom again haven't you…"

Marissa nodded again. She pulled Lindsay into a tight embrace.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't think mom would approve… But I love her… So much… So much it's killing me to know I'll never be with her…" Marissa cried in her sister's arms.

"You can't let that dictate you. She's not going to be with the person Riss… You will… You have to go out there and not care what mom would approve of… If you think its right then go for it… Besides Alex isn't a bad choice…" Lindsay smirked.

Marissa giggled. She pushed her sister slightly.

"What? It's true. She's smart, sexy, and might I add good in bed considering you shouted her name a number of times." Lindsay laughed.

"Stop it…" Marissa blushed and smiled.

"Really sis… You're happy with her… Why throw it away?"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Stay here." Lindsay walked to open the door.

"Hey!" Summer entered.

She walked to Marissa.

"How are you?" Summer asked.

"I had better days Sum…" Marissa smiled weakly.

"I'll change all of that." Summer smirked.

Marissa furrowed her brows in confusion. Then she turned to face the door. People entered.

Alex. And she brought white roses too. She was followed by Ryan and Jodie.

Marissa just stared at Alex. Her heart was beating fast again. But this time, it felt good.

"We had to beg to see you tonight…" Alex smiled.

She came closer to Marissa's bed side. They looked at each other lovingly.

Feeling the need to leave the couple alone. Jodie decided to speak.

"So Summer… how about that dinner?" She stretched out her hand and waited for Summer's.

Summer blushed.

"Uh sure." She gave her hand to Jodie.

They left leaving Ryan and Lindsay with the couple.

Unsure of what to say, Ryan breathed deeply and decided to hell with what the right thing to say is.

"I'm Ryan. Want to have coffee?" He asked looking at Lindsay.

"Lindsay. Sure." Lindsay gave Ryan a sweet smile.

He smiled back.

Then they left too.

Alex's and Marissa's eyes were still glued to each other. Alex was the first to speak up.

"So… they're hooking up…" She smiled as she placed the flowers in Marissa's lap.

"Thanks… Yeah I guess." Marissa smiled and looked at the flowers.

"Alex, I…" She turned to look at Alex but was silenced by Alex's index finger on her lips.

"You talked the last time. Can I take the floor now?" Alex asked sweetly.

Marissa nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong for you to let me go…"

"But…" Marissa started to contest the statement.

Alex cut her off.

"… in case that was part of the reason. Whether I did or not, I'm still sorry you're here. Lying sick in bed." Alex held Marissa's hand and looked at her lovingly.

Marissa smiled back and squeezed Alex's hand tightly.

"I love you, Riss… I know you're scared… But you don't have to be… If you can't face your parents alone… I'll be here with you. You have to trust me Riss… This secret doesn't have to be a secret anymore…"

Alex cupped Marissa's cheeks.

"… Because you're worth more than that to me. You're not just some secret. You're everything."

Alex kissed Marissa softly then rested her forehead on Marissa's.

"If you don't mind… I want to share you to the world…" They both smiled.

And then kissed, again this time longer… more ardently…

"Marissa?" They heard someone speak.

They quickly separated from each other and looked at the person who owned the voice.

"You must be Alex."

It was Caleb. And Julie was also in tow.


	20. If I Only Knew

**Part XX: If I Only Knew**

The two girls froze. They know Caleb and Julie would have seen them kissing. Marissa held Alex's hand tighter. Alex turned and looked at Marissa. They smiled at each other.

_We're ready._

"Yes I am. Alex Cohen." Alex extended her hand which was warmly taken by Caleb.

"My… My… You're a handful aren't you?" Caleb gave Marissa a wink.

Marissa felt confused. If your dad barged into an intimate moment with your girlfriend, he wouldn't be winking at you at all. Well, not unless he was ok with.

Marissa sighed.

"Well tell me… How are things in school? How come your dad didn't move out here?" Caleb asked as he put his hand over Alex's shoulder and started to lead her out the room.

"Oh uh… Well…" Alex couldn't reply.

She reluctantly looked at Marissa then allowed Caleb to lead her.

"Honey, I'll just take Alex for coffee ok?"

Julie smiled and nodded.

"Marissa, she'll be fine." Caleb added and waved goodbye.

The remark gave Marissa room to breathe.

"She seems nice." Julie said as she tried to arrange the flowers Alex bought.

"I know mom. She is…" Marissa looked at her legs.

_I have to make this right. I love Alex. And I'm tired of not being able to show her that._

"Mom… Alex is my girlfriend." Marissa suddenly spoke.

Julie remained unmoved, still arranging the flowers.

"Mom?"

"Oh I'm sorry dear. It's just these flowers are beautiful. Who sent them?"

"Alex…" Marissa replied sadly searching for her mother's face.

"What a sweet girl…" Julie answered.

She turned and sat beside Marissa.

"Honey, she's your girlfriend."

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"It's a statement Marissa. For how long?"

"Two weeks. We haven't been really going out. But we keep each other company in school."

"You love her?"

Marissa looked at her mother's eyes.

"I do mom… So much…" Marissa replied.

Julie smiled and rubbed her daughter's cheek.

"Mom… I'm sorry if it's not what you want… But it's what I want…"

Julie couldn't help but be teary eyed.

"Oh mom I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't be like Lindsay…" Marissa dropped her head in shame.

Julie rubbed her tears away and made her daughter look up by slightly raising her daughter's chin.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Marissa. I love you both… You're the most beautiful angels in the world…"

Julie hugged Marissa tightly. Marissa rested her chin on Julie's shoulder.

"… All the years I've waited Marissa… for you to see that you can tell me what you feel is right. To make your own decision…"

Looking at her daughter,

"… I won't be around forever honey. You have to make your own choices, regardless if people approve of it, even us. If you feel this is right and you're not doing anything wrong. Go for it. You have to prove it's worth it though." Julie smiled at her daughter.

"She's worth it mom. She is…"

"I'm sure she is. Besides honey… I think dating basketball players is hot…" Julie grinned.

"Ew! MOM!" Marissa laughed and held her mother tightly.

Things are looking up.

----

Alex and Caleb were handed a couple of lattes then they went out to walk their way back to the hospital.

"So you and my daughter…"

Alex looked at Caleb nervously.

"… Are dating?" Caleb asked.

Alex stopped walking. She breathes in deeply and decided to reply.

"Yes sir."

"Do YOU love my daughter?" Caleb asked with outmost seriousness.

Alex gathered up all her courage and stood up straight looking at Caleb straight in the eye.

"Yes sir I do. With all my heart."

Caleb saw fire in Alex's eyes. She didn't even blink when she replied. Caleb smiled.

"I'll hold you to that kiddo. Better not break my daughter's heart." Caleb grinned and gave Alex a playful pat in the back.

"You can count on me sir." Alex replied smiling.

"Caleb. Call me Caleb."

----

Julie was giving Marissa some soup when Caleb and Alex went back in. Everybody was smiling.

"So… Marissa… Me and your mom should get going. What time will your sister be back?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know dad. She was with one of Alex's friends." Marissa replied.

Julie handed the bowl to Alex.

"A few teaspoons more I'll say that's enough for tonight." Julie smiled.

"Ok Mrs. Cooper."

"Julie." Julie pointed out.

She took her bag and then held on to Caleb's arm.

"We'll see you tomorrow ok? Take care of her Alex." Julie winked.

"I will Julie." Alex smiled and closed the door.

"She knows Alex." Marissa smiled at Alex.

"Your dad knows too." Alex grinned.

"Here… Finish this first. Open wide…" Alex fed Marissa till the bowl was empty.

"I'm full." Marissa rubbed her stomach.

"Good." Alex put away the bowl and stood beside Marissa's bed.

Marissa held on to Alex's neck and pulled her closer to a kiss. Softly at first then became more and more intense. Alex rested her hand on Marissa's sides, gently rubbing them. Pulling Alex closer, Marissa craved to enter her girlfriend's mouth. She ran her tongue on Alex's lower lip. And as if Alex would ever deny Marissa… She let her tongue in. Feeling each other's tongue… the rough feeling causing them to moan softly… Alex suddenly realized the hospital wasn't the place to have anything intimate. Doctors might barge in anytime to check on her girlfriend. Slowly Alex softened the pace. Careful not to disappoint her girlfriend. Then they slowly parted.

"You have to slow down Ms. Cooper." Alex smiled, resting her forehead against Marissa's.

"Days are like forever when I'm not with you Ms Cohen." Marissa replied smiling at Alex.

"We'll make sure you'll never be without me then." Alex smiled and gave Marissa a quick kiss.


	21. Coming Out

**Part XXI: Coming Out**

It's been a week since Marissa got out of the hospital. She and Alex spent most of their time watching home videos in Alex's apartment whenever they were done with homework. Marissa didn't stay for sleepovers though.

In school, they were the same. From a far, they were friends, nothing special. They just hanged out a lot.

As of now, Sandy doesn't know that the two are dating yet. Tonight is going to change all of that.

"Are you sure you're doing that right honey?" Alex asked worriedly.

Marissa was trying to bake a cake for dessert later that night.

"I'm following the cookbook baby. It'll be fine." Marissa gave Alex a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you have any idea where our groupies have gone off to?" Alex scratched her head.

"Probably on dates…" Marissa giggled.

"I'm done Alex. Can you please put it in the oven? I'll just wash my hands."

"Sure." Alex took the cake and put it in the oven.

While she set the timer, she felt Marissa's hands on her waist. She stood up straight and faced her girlfriend.

"So… What time are they coming in again?" Marissa asked.

She was tracing Alex's face with her fingers ever so seducing.

Alex bit her lower lip before she answered.

"About… Three hours more. Why?"

"Oh… Nothing… I just had something in mind…"

Marissa brought her lips to Alex. Softly kissing as she dragged Alex out of the kitchen and the living room. Alex held on to Marissa's waist. Slowly Alex laid Marissa on the couch without breaking the kiss. Marissa's hands held on to Alex's neck. At times she would caress the back of her girlfriend's neck. Soon enough, Marissa felt Alex's tongue on her lower lip. She allowed it to enter which intensified the kiss even more. Gasping for air they slightly parted. Alex traced Marissa's chest so lightly it gave shivers. She ran her fingers from Marissa's chest, slowly around her breasts, then her stomach. Finally stopping on top of Marissa's jeans and would go up again.

"Tease…" Marissa whispered.

She earned a grin from Alex and they kissed again.

Alex slowly shifted and her kisses trailed Marissa's neck. She slid her hand inside Marissa's shirt: gently caressing her girlfriend's stomach. Marissa gave out soft moans as Alex nipped her neck lightly.

DING!

The sound halted their movements. They stared at each other for a while. Then they laughed.

"Remind me not to make out with you while you're baking… or cooking…" Alex buried her head onto Marissa's shoulder, hugging her.

Marissa caressed her girlfriend's back. She kissed Alex's head from time to time.

"I have to check that." Marissa smiled.

Alex slowly sat up on the couch and looked for the TV's remote. Marissa gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to the kitchen.

----

Sandy and Kirsten arrived at the airport. They dragged Seth along.

"Did you call Alex already? Or did the flight come in early?" Sandy asked impatiently.

"Relax honey. She'll be here." Kirsten replied.

"Yeah dad… Maybe she got caught up with that girl… UFF!" Seth didn't finish.

Kirsten gave him an elbow in the stomach. She glared at him.

"What was that son?"

"Nothing dad..." Seth just shrugged.

"SANDY COHEN!" a man shouted from a distance.

"I know that voice… I know that voice…"

"CALEB! What brings you here you old man!" Sandy gave Caleb a "manly hug."

"I'm here to pick you up. Your daughter asked us to." Caleb smiled.

Julie appeared from behind and they all shook hands. They were in Caleb's car when Sandy decided to ask Kirsten.

"What's so special about today?" Sandy looked at Kirsten.

"Well, you're about to find out." Kirsten replied as they went off to Alex's apartment.

----

Marissa and Alex were fixing the dinner table while they waited for their parents to arrive. Marissa stared at Alex while she arranged her end of the table. She felt lucky. She remembered how they first met. How she was so mean to Alex just because of her foot wear. She was grateful Alex had a big heart. She remembered the first time they touched. And the first time she kissed Alex out of her jealousy. Marissa laughed and Alex noticed it.

"Care to share the funny thought?" Alex asked smiling at her girlfriend.

"It's nothing. Probably just a pigment of my demented mind..." Marissa replied grinning at Alex.

"Well alright. We're done here. All we need now is to wait for the guests." Alex stretched her arms.

Marissa walked over to Alex and pulled her to a tight hug.

"I love you Alex." Marissa kissed Alex's cheek and rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"I love you too…"

"Hey guys!" Seth screamed as he barged into the kitchen.

Marissa didn't jump out of Alex's embrace. She just turned her head still resting on Alex's shoulder.

"Aren't you two sweet…" Seth grinned.

The couple just smiled. Moving out of the hug, they went to the living room holding hands.

"Hi mom... Hi dad…" Marissa let go of Alex's hand and hugged her parents.

Alex did the same.

"So what was so important that you had to bring all here?" Sandy asked.

The parents sat on Alex's couch while Alex and Marissa stood at opposite ends of the table.

"Straight to the point are we?" Alex smiled.

"Well of course… You called me up to come here. You had Caleb pick us up. I smell quite a scrumptious meal waiting… What's the occasion?" Sandy asked excitedly.

"Dad… Promise me you won't do dramatic scenes when I tell you what I'm about to tell you…" Alex was serious.

Sandy stood and rubbed his daughter's back reassuringly.

"Whatever makes you think I'm dramatic?" Sandy joked.

"Dad… Marissa is my girlfriend."

Sandy froze. He stood stiff beside his daughter. Everybody else wasn't as shocked Sandy though. They knew anyway.

"Dad?" Alex asked looking at her father who was turning pale.

THUD!


	22. Secret No More

**Part XXII: Secret No More**

December was bringing in the cold wind. For Marissa and Alex, it was another to snuggle up some more. Marissa waited at the bleachers as the school held a pep rally for the varsity teams. Of course she was not just there to support the school. Alex was the new captain of the girl's basketball team.

Everyone in the family was cool with their relationship. When Sandy stirred the day they decided to come out, he was in shock. But Alex and Marissa proved them that they could make it work: as long as their parents and love ones were behind them. Not all girls are as blessed like Marissa and Alex. They were thankful they had a wonderful and understand family.

Summer appeared from the crowd holding Jodie's hand. She waved at Marissa who waved back. They sat beside Marissa.

"Is she here yet?" Summer asked as she scanned the gym.

"We came in together. She'll be out with the team." Marissa smiled.

"Are you coming to the bonfire later?" Jodie decided to join the conversation.

"Uhm… No… Alex has this surprise. She didn't really say if we're going to the bonfire either. But I'll call case we do."

"Where's Lindsay? Not here to cheer for the future in-law?" Summer joked.

They all laughed.

"I think we won't see Lindsay. She mentioned she has a date tonight."

They laughed again.

Drums began to sound. And people began to cheer. The varsity teams are coming out from the dugout.

Alex felt the heat of the glaring lights as she got out of the dugout. She searched for a particular face right away. When she found it she smiled. As she stood in center court she only thought of the very same girl shouted at her the first day of school: the same girl who could drive her crazy with just one kiss. Marissa.

Marissa knew Alex was smiling at her. She mouthed the words "I love you." And Alex mouthed "I love you too" in return. And as the program proceeded, Marissa just watched her girlfriend enjoy the spotlight. She was proud of Alex.

As the students dispersed Summer, Jodie and Marissa waited for Alex in the parking lot.

Alex appeared and gave Marissa a kiss. She rested her head on Marissa's forehead and held her girlfriend's hands.

"I think that's our cue." Jodie said and dragged Summer happily to her car and went off.

"So… What now? Got anything planned today?" Marissa asked as she rested her arms on Alex's shoulders.

"Let's see…" Alex searched her pocket and took out a necklace with a heart.

Marissa smiled.

Gently she put it around Marissa's neck.

"How do I look?" Marissa grinned.

"Perfect."

"Guess what…?" Marissa winked as she took the same kind of necklace out of her purse.

She put it around Alex.

Alex smiled and gave Marissa a quick kiss.

"Are we going to the bonfire?" Marissa asked.

She pulled Alex into a hug.

"Um… No. I have a better idea." Alex slowly moved out of Marissa's embrace.

She opened her car and searched one of the bags inside. Marissa just watched her.

"How do you feel about a trip to California?" Alex held out to American Airline tickets bound for California that night.

"I… Now? Are you sure?" Marissa asked confused.

"I'm in the mood for the beach…" Alex smirked.

"I'm sure you are…" Marissa grinned back.

So they got into Alex's car and drove off to the airport.

After a few hours they finally arrived. Alex took off her shoes and hurriedly ran to meet the waves. Marissa giggled at Alex who was playfully running along the shore. Marissa took off her shoes and ran to Alex.

"Breezy…" Marissa said as she shivered.

Alex hugged her and gently rubbed her arms.

"Better?"

"Way better." Marissa eased into Alex's embrace.

"You think we'll make this work?" Marissa asked as she watched the waves.

"We'll make it work." Alex gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Marissa smiled.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…" Alex smiled back.

"Look… The tide just turned…" Alex whispered with a smile etched on her face.

Marissa turned to look at her girlfriend, feeling more love than she had ever felt years.

Alex turned and looked at Marissa then slowly she leaned and captured Marissa's lips with hers.

The rest of the world faded as they let the night pass by...

So this is the story of two extraordinary women, who met and fell in love in college. They live in a world which sometimes would be cruel to them. But they will stay together. In the end, if they worked hard enough, they will always be together. It's the world of MALEX… and it will last forever.

-FIN-


End file.
